


Siamo in missione per conto di Dio

by Ravenclawesomer



Category: Blues Brothers (Movies), Fabrizio moro - Fandom, Italian music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Crack Relationships, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Italy, Music, Musicians, Pre-Slash, Religious Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawesomer/pseuds/Ravenclawesomer
Summary: Fabrizio Moro riceve la visita di un angelo, che porta un messaggio chiaro: lui ed Ermal Meta sono in missione per conto di Dio.Devono esibirsi nello stadio più grande del mondo al momento stabilito e contribuire in questo modo a cambiare per sempre la Storia.Oltre a convincere uno scettico Ermal, Fabrizio deve risolvere un altro problema, apparentemente insormontabile: lo stadio in questione si trova in uno dei posti più inaccessibili e pericolosi della Terra.Riusciranno i nostri eroi a portare a termine la missione divina?





	1. Ragazzo Paradiso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idril_Earfalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Earfalas/gifts).



> ***Avvertenze***  
> Si tratta di una RPF umoristica.  
> Mi sono ispirata, oltre che ovviamente al film The Blues Brothers, ai post dei fan dei Metamoro, che spesso e volentieri prendono amorevolmente in giro i loro idoli. Tutta questa fic è da intendersi come una lunga, affettuosa presa in giro.  
> Amo entrambi i cantanti, ma conosco di più Ermal Meta.  
> Sono benvenuti tutti i suggerimenti e le critiche costruttive in generale.  
> Faccio dello humour anche sulla religione cattolica, "umanizzando" il divino (un po' come viene fatto su Supernatural, per intenderci).
> 
> Non sono molto ferrata nel dialetto romano, o meglio: vorrei cercare di rendere bene la parlata di Fabrizio, che spesso parla solo con accento romano, ma non in romano stretto, il che per me è ancora più difficile da ricreare. Se avete suggerimenti sappiate che sono ben accetti.
> 
> Disclaimer: con questo mio scritto, pubblicato senza alcuno scopo di lucro, non intendo dare rappresentazione veritiera del carattere, dell'orientamento sessuale e/o di altri particolari relativi a queste persone, né offenderle in alcun modo. L'intero scritto è, ovviamente, un'opera di finzione.

**Capitolo 1**

**Ragazzo Paradiso**

 

L’umano si rigirò tra le coperte, ingarbugliandole sempre di più, fino a finire sdraiato supino in diagonale sul letto _king size_ , semi-scoperto. Una mano era nascosta sotto il cuscino, l’altra posata delicatamente sul ventre villoso, esposto grazie alla maglietta sollevata, mentre un piede penzolava fuori dal materasso. Uno dei due cuscini giaceva a terra, vicino ad una t-shirt scura, gettata in un angolo.

L’angelo lo guardò, perplesso.

L’umano russava con la stessa delicatezza di una mietitrebbia: dalla bocca aperta faceva capolino la lingua e un filo di bava, che correva lungo la guancia, verso il cuscino. La tenue luce dei lampioni che filtrava dalla tapparella semichiusa ne illuminava appena la scia umidiccia.

 

E questo, signore e signori - o meglio, angeli e demoni - era colui che il Capo aveva selezionato come prescelto per la missione più importante dell’era contemporanea.

Avrebbe di gran lunga preferito una giovane vergine, come qualche millennio prima, ma, si sa, i tempi erano cambiati, non c’erano più le mezze stagioni e l’annunciazione ora si faceva ad un uomo tatuato che dormiva col pigiama di Winnie the Pooh.

Bene ma non benissimo.

Forse Lucifero non aveva tutti i torti nel voler estinguere la razza umana. Se questo era il prescelto, il Capo ce ne scampasse e liberasse dagli altri!

 

L’angelo si riscosse da questi pensieri degradanti e si avvicinò lentamente al mortale, facendo lo slalom tra una scia di macchinine, peluches e Barbie, che parevano essere stati posizionati nei punti strategici per far capitombolare chiunque, terrestre o celeste.

“Fabrizio!” chiamò l’angelo, con la sua voce più soave. L’intera stanza si illuminò a giorno: una luce calda e divina che emanava l’angelo stesso, sorridendo.

Un sonoro ronfo cavernicolo fu l’unica risposta.

“Fabrizio!” ripeté l’angelo, con una voce più acuta e squillante. La luce si intensificò e diventò leggermente più fredda.

“Spegni quella luce amore, fa un casino di rumo…” bofonchiò il mortale, biascicando qualcosa di incomprensibile alla fine.

L’umano era ancora profondamente addormentato.

“FABRIZIO!” tuonò l’angelo. La luce diventò abbagliante. L’essere celeste non sorrideva più: i suoi occhi stavano fulminando (per ora solo metaforicamente) l’uomo, che finalmente si era svegliato.

 

“Ahò!” esclamò questi, alzandosi di scatto, per poi piombare a terra e lottare per liberarsi dalle coperte attorcigliate.

Una volta districatosi, si rimise in piedi e restò immobile per qualche secondo.

L’angelo aspettò paziente che il mortale assorbisse la maestosità della sua presenza divina, per poi inginocchiarsi al suo cospetto. L’avrebbe perdonato della sua precedente maleducazione. Dopotutto era più caruccio da sveglio.

“Come caz…” la voce dell’umano uscì flebile, ancora impastata di sonno.

Lo vide tastare il comò alla sua destra, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui: fece cadere un paio di cornici e  afferrò la prima arma che gli venne sottomano: un appendiabiti.

Se lo vide puntato contro, mentre il mortale avanzava, minaccioso.

La stanza non era grandissima: in un paio di falcate l’uomo gli era arrivato fin troppo vicino per i suoi gusti.

Notò che i capelli del cantante gli stavano praticamente ritti in testa, sfidando quasi la forza di gravità. Era talmente vicino che riusciva ad annusare il suo profumo: un aroma legnoso e selvatico.

“Fuori di qua, bastardo!” urlò l’uomo. Il braccio che stringeva l’appendino era sorprendentemente fermo.

 

L’angelo pensò che in quel momento ci sarebbe voluto qualcuno tipo Leonardo a dipingere la novella annunciazione. Sarebbe stato interessante esporre le due opere fianco a fianco in un museo.

Nella prima, una dolce fanciulla, sorpresa durante la tessitura, che si ritrae pudica davanti al riccioluto Gabriele.

Nella seconda, un romanaccio, scarmigliato e in pigiama, che punta minaccioso un appendiabiti a quello che probabilmente resterà il più sfigato tra tutti gli angeli.

Questa cosa non sarebbe mai accaduta a Gabriele, pensò, con una punta di quella che – se fosse stato un essere umano – si sarebbe potuta chiamare invidia.

E, se fosse stato un essere umano, si sarebbe fatto un _selfie_ e l’avrebbe postato su _Instagram_ con l’ _hashtag_ _#mainagioia_.

 

“O’ vuoi capì che stai nella casa sbajata, cojone? Mo’ te faccio vede io, te faccio vede!”

L’uomo si stava indubbiamente svegliando molto velocemente.

Ora l’estremità dell’appendino sfiorava la tunica immacolata dell’angelo.

Questi sospirò e si ricordò di essere compassionevole.

 

“Fabrizio, non voglio farti del male: sono un messaggero di Dio. Sono qui per volere del Signore.” L’angelo si compiacque di aver recuperato, almeno in parte, la sua voce soave. Ridusse l’intensità della luce e la rese più calda e divina che mai.

Aveva appena fatto squillare le trombe celesti che il mortale agitò vigorosamente l’appendiabiti, sotto il suo naso.

 "Che voi svejà tutta casa? Ce stanno i miei fiji! Se t’azzardi a toccarli, vedi te…”

Fabrizio non finì mai la frase. Cadde all’indietro, ai piedi dell’angelo, lungo disteso come un bastone.

Il messaggero celeste notò con un briciolo di sadico piacere che aveva centrato la macchinina della polizia, cadendo di schiena: una bella botta, così si sarebbe ricordato le buone maniere.

In fin dei conti era meglio da addormentato.

 

L’angelo arruffò le piume delle ali per l’irritazione. A Gabriele queste cose non sarebbero successe. Probabilmente avrebbe incenerito il mortale molto prima.

Ma lui era migliore di Gabriele, questa era la sua occasione di farsi vedere e non aveva intenzione di sprecarla. In un modo o nell’altro, quel mortale doveva capire.

Sospirò. Si era immaginato tutt’altra scena: apprezzava le canzoni dell’uomo, i testi, significativi, erano ben arrangiati e la sua voce gli faceva chiudere un occhio sul fatto che avesse deturpato con l’inchiostro il corpo donato dal Signore.

Finalmente un po’ di silenzio.

Si chinò e tese la mano verso la fronte dell’umano, senza toccarlo.

Si concentrò e di colpo si trovò in una grande stanza colma di giocattoli. In mezzo alla camera un bellissimo trenino girava incessantemente lungo le mini-rotaie, mentre dalle mensole lo osservavano decine di peluches di tutti gli animali esistenti. L’armadio semi-aperto lasciava intravvedere una collezione di giochi in scatola da fare invidia al re dei _nerd_. Il sole entrava dalle porte finestre spalancate e le tende di lino bianco, che svolazzavano malgrado non ci fosse vento, lasciavano scorgere, fuori, un rigoglioso prato all’inglese.

 

 L’umano stava giocando con i suoi due bimbi, tutti seduti per terra intorno ad una enorme casa delle bambole.

Bene. Sembrava tranquillo. E anche molto più bello di come l’aveva visto prima.

Indossava una giacca di broccato color petrolio, sopra ad una normale maglietta nera, e dei jeans, anch’essi neri, decorati con anelli e catene. Già meglio come look da annunciazione, rispetto al pigiama con l’orsacchiotto.

I bimbi erano in tuta e, sdraiati per terra, si divertivano a muovere le statuine, mentre i piedini nudi scalciavano di felicità.

 

Il mortale si accorse finalmente dell’angelo. Si girò, sorpreso, ma non allarmato.

“Fabrizio, sono un messaggero di Dio. Sono qui per volere del Signore”, ripeté l’essere piumato, un po’ più velocemente di quanto avrebbe voluto.

L’uomo gli rivolse uno sguardo inebetito, ma ascoltava intensamente.

Finalmente.

“Il Signore ha visto che hai cantato con un altro mortale, tale Ermal Meta,” proseguì con tono pacato ma insieme autorevole. “E il Signore ha visto che è stata cosa buona e giusta.”

“G-grazie”, balbettò Fabrizio. Si distrasse un secondo per controllare i due bambini, ma loro continuavano a giocare, come se non percepissero la presenza celeste. Quindi, riportò l’attenzione all’angelo.

“Il Signore ha una missione per voi: dovrete esibirvi assieme, nel più grande stadio del mondo, al completo, il 24 ottobre 2018 alle ore 18,” affermò l’angelo, alzando una mano, con indice e pollice che si toccavano, per sottolineare l’importanza del luogo e dell’ora.

L’umano rimase in ascolto, rapito dalla visione divina.

L’angelo pensò che la prudenza non era mai troppa e decise di ripetere.

“Ricorda: esattamente il 24 ottobre, alle 18 in punto, nello stadio più grande del mondo, al completo. Voi due insieme.”

Vide che l’umano annuiva leggermente, quindi proseguì: “E’ essenziale, poiché durante quel concerto si conosceranno due persone che sono destinate ad amarsi e a procreare una persona che cambierà la Storia.”

Fabrizio lo fissò a bocca aperta.

L’angelo pensò che non era proprio cambiato molto rispetto alla prima volta che l’aveva visto. Stavolta aveva solamente gli occhi aperti e non era in pigiama.

Si augurò che il Capo avesse scelto bene.

 

“Ora io sparirò e tu ti sveglierai, ricordando tutto e sapendo, nel tuo cuore, che è tutto vero.”

E con un ultimo gesto benedicente, l’angelo svanì e il sogno volò via come una bolla.


	2. Per tutta un'altra destinazione

**Capitolo 2**

**Per tutta un’altra destinazione**

“Non ho ordinato un Bizio a domicilio,” pensò Ermal, con un misto tra ilarità e apprensione, notando l’amico spiaggiato davanti alla sua porta.

Fabrizio era stravaccato per terra nella penombra del corridoio del condominio, davanti al suo appartamento, intento a picchiettare furiosamente lo schermo del cellulare con solo l’indice della mano destra.

 

L’amico l’aveva costretto a cancellare tutti i piani per la serata (per fortuna nulla di irrecuperabile) e si era auto-invitato a casa sua. Ermal l’aveva raggiunto appena possibile, ma l’intervista in radio aveva subìto un ritardo. Quando aveva chiamato Bizio per avvertirlo di venire più tardi – il tempo di arrivare e farsi una doccia – questi gli aveva detto che si trovava già davanti al suo portone. Non aveva voluto sentir parlare di aspettarlo in qualche locale: dovevano parlare in un luogo secluso. _Secluso_ : aveva usato proprio questo termine. Ed era solo l’ultimo di una lunga lista di atteggiamenti strani da parte sua, a cominciare dalle quattordici (quattordici!) chiamate senza risposta che Bizio gli aveva lasciato quella mattina, mentre il cellulare di Ermal era spento. Neanche la mamma era così insistente. Cazzo, neppure la nonna, la mamma e la fidanzata messe insieme l’avevano mai chiamato con così tanta urgenza.

 

A guardarlo ora, illuminato dallo schermo dello smartphone, sembrava un cane da guardia, accucciato in attesa del proprio padrone. Per una frazione di secondo se lo immaginò con le sembianze di un labrador, che lo svegliava scodinzolante con il giornale in bocca.

 

“Qua bello! Qua Bizio!” esclamò ridendo e curvandosi in avanti e dandosi dei colpetti con le mani sulle cosce, come per chiamare un cucciolo.

 

Fabrizio alzò lo sguardo e scattò in piedi, infilando in tasca il cellulare, e gli andò incontro, con falcate decise. Lo abbracciò di slancio.

Ermal era abituato ad abbracciare Fabrizio e non se ne faceva problema, ma in quella stretta sotto l’ascella, in quella mano che affondava tra i suoi ricci c’era qualcosa di diverso.

Una tensione, un’urgenza inespressa mista ad un grande sollievo.

Decise di fare finta di niente: presto avrebbe saputo finalmente se l’amico era stato posseduto o cosa.

 

“Ti vedo bene come cagnolino da guardia!” lo canzonò, ridendo. “Se vuoi la prossima volta mi avverti e ti preparo una cuccia fuori dalla porta!”.

Il riso gli morì in gola quando constatò che l’amico non era stato al gioco, come aveva sempre fatto.

Invece gli mise una mano sulla spalla, piegando la testa in avanti e fissandolo, stringendo gli occhi.

Conosceva quello sguardo: era il suo marchio di fabbrica. Un sistema brevettato per far girare la testa alle ragazze in tre secondi netti.

Non gli risultava che l’avesse mai usato su di un uomo, sicuramente non su di lui.

 “Ermal, grazie che sei venuto!” sussurrò Fabrizio, con voce roca, come se gli avesse salvato la vita e non fosse, semplicemente, ritornato a casa propria.

Ermal? Solo durante le interviste lo chiamava così! Per lui era Gigi. Che cazzo stava succedendo?

“È bello rivederti!” rispose, indietreggiando appena e mascherando la confusione. Forse era ubriaco. Dio, fa che sia solo ubriaco e non drogato. “Andiamo dentro che è meglio,” suggerì, tirando fuori le chiavi dell’appartamento.

 

L’atrio si apriva in un soggiorno ampio e luminoso. La luce dei led, strategicamente posizionati, illuminava a giorno la stanza, facendo risplendere il pianoforte a coda, laccato bianco, che troneggiava nel salone.

Lasciò che l’amico si avvicinasse e ne sfiorasse i tasti, controllandolo da lontano.

Gironzolava inquieto, dondolando sui piedi in modo buffo, mentre si torceva le mani e guardava dappertutto tranne dalla sua parte.

Sembrava un adolescente appena entrato in casa della ragazza che gli piace, mentre i genitori sono via.

 

“Birra?” domandò Ermal, per spezzare il silenzio.

“C’avresti qualcosa de ‘n po’ più forte?”

Ermal osservò bene l’amico, gli occhi ridotti a fessure.

Ai capelli sparati in aria era abituato (da che pulpito, poi), le occhiaie non erano una novità (ma stavolta rischiava di batterlo, quanto a cerchi sotto agli occhi) e, diciamocelo, non aveva mai brillato per eleganza e feeling con la moda. Ma oggi aveva raggiunto un nuovo livello: da sotto una felpa bordeaux, troppo grande per lui, spuntavano i lembi di una camicia rossa, diseguali perché abbottonata male. I jeans, vecchi e sformati, macchiati di quello che sembrava sugo – completavano l’opera. Non si era fatto la barba: la rasatura risaliva almeno ad un paio di giorni prima.

Ermal gli diede un’ultima occhiata prima di dirigersi verso la mensola dei superalcolici, dove versò un dito di scotch in un bicchiere e glielo porse. Poi si recò in cucina e si concesse un bicchiere di bianco.

 

Ritornando in salone, lo trovò spaparanzato sul divano, a gambe accavallate, con la caviglia posata sul ginocchio opposto.

“Allora, si può sapere cosa mi devi dire di tanto urgente?” Ermal fece per sedersi in poltrona, quando il leggero cenno con la testa dell’amico lo convinse a raggiungerlo sul divano.

Lo vide tracannare in poche sorsate il contenuto del bicchiere, come fosse acqua, e posarlo, vuoto, sul tavolino di cristallo.

Ermal rimase immobile, interdetto.

 

“Ermal,” esordì Fabrizio, espirando come se dovesse prepararsi a fare una gara di apnea. Si era girato verso di lui, lasciando scivolare la gamba accavallata a terra e protendendosi in avanti, piantando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, mentre le mani sostenevano il mento.

“Ermal…” la voce, poco più forte di un sussurro.

Tossicchiò. “Ermal!” esclamò.

“Bizio, so come mi chiamo, andiamo avanti che qua facciamo not…” Ermal si interruppe, facendo quasi cadere il suo calice di vino, quando Fabrizio allungò la mano, per stringere la sua.

Il suo palmo era sudato e tremava appena.

Ora Bizio lo fissava negli occhi, senza staccare lo sguardo.

Fuori si udiva il latrare di un cane.

 

“Ermal, ti devo dire una cosa, e tu mi devi credere, per quanto pazzesco e impossibile possa sembrare”.

Stavolta Fabrizio scandì ogni sillaba.

Era uno scherzo?

In cuor suo sentiva di no: la pressione sulla mano, il palmo umidiccio, l’urgenza nella voce lo confermavano, ma era tutto troppo assurdo.

“Bizio, smettila di dire stronzate, dai!” Abbozzò un sorriso, che morì subito davanti all’espressione serissima dell’amico.

Fabrizio si protese ancora di più verso l’amico. Ormai i loro visi erano appena ad una ventina di centimetri di distanza.

Poteva sentire l’odore di whisky provenire dal suo fiato.

Gli occhi che lo stavano fissando erano stanchi e arrossati ma anche estremamente determinati. Sembravano volerlo trafiggere.

 

Improvvisamente, Ermal si ricordò di quella fanart che aveva visto tempo fa, di lui e Bizio ritratti insieme, a letto, in pose… diciamo compromettenti.

Diverse goccioline di sudore imperlarono la sua fronte, mentre le vene si tramutavano in ghiaccio.

Le chiamate assillanti, l’invito perentorio, la fretta, il suo sguardo così pressante, l’abbraccio più lungo del solito...

Non poteva essere che… No, assolutamente no. Eppure, tutto tornava. Tutto si incastrava perfettamente.

Ermal indietreggiò leggermente col busto.

“Oh, merda!” pensò.

Sentì il panico invaderlo lentamente ma inesorabilmente.

L’immagine della fanart aveva raggiunto le dimensioni di un cartellone pubblicitario, nella sua mente.

Di quello con le lucine intermittenti, come a Las Vegas.

Un rivolo di sudore corse lungo la tempia e la guancia destra.

Si paralizzò nell’espressione – ne era sicuro – che ha Wile E. Coyote quando corre e si rende conto d’un tratto di essere sospeso sopra un precipizio. Ed è proprio quando fa quell’espressione atterrita che si spiaccica a terra.

 

 “Ermal, noi…”

Fabrizio aprì la bocca per continuare. Ermal prese fiato.

“NON FARLO!” urlò, Ermal, contemporaneamente a Fabrizio, che finì la sua frase con: “siamo in missione per conto di Dio!”.

Non si era conto di essere balzato in piedi, liberandosi dalla stretta di Fabrizio, quasi versandosi il vino addosso.

 “Siamo che?” domandò, con una voce stridula che non gli apparteneva.

“Fare che?” chiese Fabrizio, confuso, osservandolo dal divano.

“Non… non fare…” Ermal si spremette le meningi per trovare una scusa. Indicò il bicchiere lasciato vuoto da Fabrizio. “Non lasciarlo sul tavolino senza il sottobicchiere! Si rovina!” esclamò, con una vocetta acuta che assomigliava a quella di sua nonna.

Fabrizio lo guardò come se avesse davanti un pazzo.

“Ok…” rispose, con voce esageratamente pacata, e si riprese in mano il bicchiere vuoto.

“Cosa stavi dicendo tu?” chiese Ermal, scompigliandosi i capelli mentre con una smorfia pensava alla figura di merda che aveva appena fatto. Non aveva sentito bene le parole dell’amico, ma pareva che non fosse nulla di romantico.

 

Fabriziò si concentrò e sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Stiamo in missione pe’ conto de Dio, capito?” spiegò, come se lo stesse facendo capire a suo figlio.

Il silenzio assordante che accompagnò queste parole lo incoraggiò a proseguire.

“So che sembra assurdo, ma te devi fida’ de me. Mi è apparso un angelo - capito? - che m’ha steso perché j’ho puntato contro ‘n appendino…”

“Un appendino,” ripeté Ermal, atono, indietreggiando leggermente.

“Sì, ma non è importante. Insomma, l’angelo m’ha detto che c’abbiamo ‘na missione, io e te, capito?”

“Una missione,” fece il verso Ermal, meccanicamente, facendo un passo indietro.

“Esatto. Dobbiamo esibirci il 24 ottobre alle 21 ner più grande stadio de’ mondo, ar completo. Solo così ‘n uomo e ‘na donna si uniranno e procreeranno un bimbo che cambierà ‘a Storia!” esclamò, infervorato, allargando le braccia, e guardandolo con occhi pieni di gioia.

Occhi di un folle.

 

Ora era certo che Bizio scherzasse. C’era quasi cascato prima, quando aveva fatto tutta la scenetta.

Espirò, sollevato, e sorrise.

“Certo, Bizio. Ho un’idea: facciamo il numero da giocolieri che abbiamo portato all’Eurovision, dato che ci viene così bene, che dici?”

Fabrizio si alzò e lentamente lo raggiunse, senza cambiare espressione. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla, ma Ermal la scrollò via, scostandosi.

“Ermal, so che te sembra impossibile, ma te giuro che è vero, ‘o giuro su quanto più caro ho al mondo, io…”

“Dacci un taglio, Bizio, non è più divertente,” commentò Ermal, secco, bevendo un sorso di bianco, senza guardarlo.

“Ok, ok, ok. ‘O sapevo che avresti reagito così.” Alzò le mani in segno di resa. “Cazzo, pur’io avrei risposto in questo modo. Allora dimentica tutto quello che t’ho detto, te chiedo soltanto ‘n favore.”

Rimase in silenzio finché Ermal non lo guardò di nuovo. Poi proseguì: “Canta con me. Cantiamo _Non mi avete fatto niente_ , ‘n’altra volta. Cantiamola ne’ più grande stadio de’ mondo, il 24 ottobre, alle 21. Solo questo, te chiedo.”

 

Ermal rimase zitto per alcuni secondi, sentendo il leggero bruciore del vino che si propagava dalla gola. Infine lo affrontò, freddo: “Fabrizio, mo’ basta. Lo scherzo è finito. Anche perché, non potremo mai cantare nel più grande stadio del mondo, per cominciare.”

“Chiameremo i nostri manager e li convinceremo che…”

“Oh, non mi ascolti proprio!” esclamò Ermal, ora davvero irritato. Era la prima volta che gli succedeva, con Fabrizio.

“Perché nun possiamo? Basta fa’ un po’ di marketing, e…”

“No, Fabrizio, non basterà.” Sbatté il bicchiere sul ripiano della credenza, con uno schiocco secco.

“Perché? Sentiamo!” esclamò Fabrizio, incrociando le braccia.

Ermal sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. Digitò qualcosa, poi scrollò verso il basso. Infine lo sbatté in faccia all’amico.

“Ecco perché, Fabrizio.”

Fabrizio lesse ad alta voce il sito che aveva aperto:

“ _Ma, un po’ a sorpresa, lo stadio più grande del mondo si trova in **Corea del Nord**. Il Rungrado May Day Stadium della capitale nordcoreana – che spesso ha anche ospitato parate militari, molto frequenti da quelle parti- può ospitare fino a 150.000 spettatori…_ ”

 

Ermal lo vide fissare lo schermo, inebetito. “Fijio de…”, sussurrò Bizio, per poi dare un’occhiata preoccupata verso il soffitto, facendosi il segno della croce.

Ed Ermal seppe, con assoluta certezza, che l’amico era decisamente impazzito.


	3. Molto bene, molto male

**Capitolo 3**

**Molto bene, molto male**

 

“Il prossimo!”

L’impiegato controllò l’orologio per l’ennesima volta. Ancora mezz’oretta e sarebbe andato in pausa pranzo. Quel lunedì non sembrava finire mai.

Già pregustava il panino che si era preparato la sera prima, con cura: tonno, maionese, cipolline e olive verdi, tagliate a rondelle, sottili, come piacevano a lui. Si leccò le labbra, avvertendone quasi il sapore, immaginandolo accompagnato da una lattina di coca-cola.

L’ufficio era quasi deserto ormai: il vicino di scrivania era in ferie a Ibiza – beato lui – e nel grande salone di un bianco asettico regnava un silenzio sommesso e sonnacchioso, tipico dell’inizio della settimana.

Archiviò svogliatamente un foglio in un grosso raccoglitore e, dopo un grande sbadiglio, alzò gli occhi e squadrò la persona che si era accomodata sulla sedia davanti a lui.

Era un tipo strano, tutto tatuato, con i capelli spettinati sotto ad un ridicolo cappello borsalino e un paio di grandi occhiali da sole marrone. Che maleducazione! Quelli che indossavano cappello e occhiali da sole all’interno, proprio non li sopportava, per lo più in un ufficio pubblico!

Decise che si trattava probabilmente di uno “spostato”, di quegli hipster vagabondi che vanno di moda adesso – moda, a suo parere, pericolosamente vicina all’accattonaggio.

Le collane, i braccialetti e gli occhiali però non assomigliavano a quella chincaglieria che si trova nelle bancarelle, parevano cose da soldi.

Le labbra si contrassero in una smorfia di disprezzo.

Si raddrizzò e si schiarì la voce, per poi domandare, con fare autoritario e sbrigativo: “Mi dica!”.

 

“Salve!” replicò costui. “Me chiamo Fabrizio Mobrici, ma so’ conosciuto come Fabrizio Moro”.

Fece un sorrisetto strano, prese la mano dell’impiegato e la strinse. Questi, colto di sorpresa, non la ritrasse in tempo.

“Salve. Io sono Giovanni Ferrari, ma sono conosciuto come Gigi,” gli fece il verso, tirando indietro la mano il più presto possibile. Questo non aveva davvero tutte le rotelle a posto.

“Ciao, Gigi!” salutò Fabrizio, protendendosi in avanti, sorridente. “Te posso chiama’ Gigi?”

“No,” fu la secca risposta.

“Ah. Te posso da’ der tu?”

“No,” ripeté.

Giovanni era indietreggiato col busto fino ad aderire con la schiena alla scomodissima sedia di legno.

Questo era uno dei clienti che meritavano l’estinzione: un giorno ci avrebbe scritto un libro, raccogliendo le richieste assurde da tipi ancora più assurdi che aveva dovuto servire nella sua onorata carriera, e sarebbe diventato famoso.

“Ok, allora, signor Ferrari,” esordì Fabrizio, accavallando le gambe e poggiando la caviglia destra sul ginocchio sinistro. “Io debbo organizzare ‘n concerto in Corea der Nord. Devo sape’ come arrivarci e cosa fare.” Enfatizzò le parole aprendo e chiudendo la mano, lasciando il gomito inerte sul bracciolo.

L’impiegato si paralizzò nell’atto di aprire e chiudere ripetutamente la penna a scatto.

“Organizzare cosa?” domandò, immobile.

“Un concerto. Il mio concerto. Cioè, diciamo più ‘na esibizione, mia e di Ermal Meta, capito?”

L’impiegato continuò a fissarlo inebetito, inclinando la testa e sbattendo le ciglia.

“Conosce? Ce chiamano i Metamoro. Abbiamo vinto Sanremo. Lei vede Sanremo?”

Scosse leggermente la testa in segno di diniego.

Doveva chiamare la sicurezza? Gli occhi andarono al telefono fisso, su cui un vecchio post-it sbiadito e attaccato con lo scotch riportava le istruzioni per prendere la linea esterna.

“Dai! C’avrà sentito alla radio! Siamo quelli di: _Non mi avete fatto niente_. Ha presente?”

E, con sommo orrore dell’impiegato, il cliente prese in mano un evidenziatore dal portapenne sulla scrivania e se lo portò vicino alla bocca, mentre con l’altra mano batteva ritmicamente sulla coscia, cantando, a cappella:

“ _Non mi avete fatto niente_

_Non mi avete tolto niente_

_Questa è la mia vita che va avanti_

_Oltre tutto, oltre la gente_

_Non mi avete fatto niente_

_Non avete avuto niente_

_Perché tutto va oltre le vostre inutili guerre._ ”

 

“Mi ridia l’evidenziatore!” esclamò l’impiegato, irritato, protendendosi e strappandoglielo di mano, per poi rimetterlo dov’era.

Si bloccò nell’atto di prendere su il telefono: se chiamava la sicurezza doveva poi aspettarli, fare rapporto e dire addio al suo pranzo. Soppesò il pazzo, davanti a sé: non sembrava particolarmente pericoloso. Rimise giù la cornetta.

In realtà, ora che ci pensava, la canzone gli era vagamente familiare. Probabilmente aveva cambiato stazione dopo le prime sue strofe.

Sospirò e, per calmarsi, si mise a posizionare correttamente il portapenne, riallineare le cartelline, i moduli, il blocco notes e la matita, che doveva essere perfettamente parallela al blocco, senza toccarlo.

Non sopportava che uno si fosse preso la libertà di intaccare il suo spazio di lavoro. Era una questione di rispetto e di principio.

Una volta che ebbe finito, riprese in considerazione l’essere davanti a lui.

“Dottor Mobrici, …”

“Amico, nun so’ dotto’, se me fanno un prelievo de sangue svengo, se immagini!” la replica fu accompagnata da una sonora risata.

L’impiegato sbuffò. Signore dammi la forza…

“Signor Mobrici,” si corresse, “a quanto ho capito lei vuole andare in Corea del Nord? Ho inteso bene?”

“Non solo vojo andare, ce devo fare ‘na esibizione, lì, nello stadio più grande der mondo che se chiama… aspetti che jo dico…”

Il cliente si sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca della felpa grigia. Picchiettò qualche tasto e poi lesse, scandendo bene: “Run… Rungrado May Day Stadium”.

L’aveva letto come c’era scritto.

“E sta nella città di…” continuò a leggere “Pi… Pongjo… Pingo…”

“Pyongyang,” ribatté, freddo, l’impiegato.

“Esatto! Bravo!” si complimentò Fabrizio.

“Grazie. Ci hanno fatto fare un corso, a noi della Farnesina, per pronunciarlo,” replicò, impassibile.

“Ah davvero?”

“No.”

La risposta secca sembrò confondere ulteriormente il cliente.

 

Erano quasi le 13. Rischiava di fare tardi per il pranzo.

“Dunque, signor Mobrici, mi ascolti” esordì, piegandosi in avanti, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e rivolgendo le mani giunte verso il cliente.

“Non ho francamente né voglia né tempo di stare a capire se si tratta di uno scherzo di pessimo gusto o di una scommessa o Dio solo sa cos’altro. Voglio solo darle le informazioni che vuole, di modo che possiamo congedarci e – speriamo – mai più rivederci.”

Fabrizio si agitò sulla sedia. L’impiegato continuò.

“Per quanto riguarda il concerto, ne parli con il suo manager, il suo agente, l’ambasciatore, chi vuole.”

“Magari anche con uno psicologo, ma uno bravo,” aggiunse mentalmente.

“C’ho parlato cor mio manager ma nun m’ha creduto…” si difese Fabrizio, con un filo di tristezza nella voce. “M’ha dato dei giorni de riposo forzato. Pensa che sto troppo stressa’.”

“Ma, guarda: io penso che tu sia fuori di testa…” pensò l’impiegato, imperscrutabile. Era cintura nera nella complessa disciplina di mandare a quel paese i clienti senza far trasparire nulla.

“Fossi in lei prenderei in considerazione il consiglio del manager,” replicò, con un sorriso di circostanza. “Ad ogni modo, devo informarla che non solo non riuscirà a fare alcuna esibizione a Pyongyang – a meno che per esibizione non intenda la sua esecuzione capitale – ma nel 99,9% dei casi, Lei non riuscirà nemmeno ad entrarci, in Corea del Nord. Quindi, se vuole considerare un altro stato… Magari la potrei mandare da qualche altra parte.”

L’impiegato sorrise della propria battuta e fece per prendere la borsa frigo da sotto la scrivania.

“Quindi ce sta ‘no 0,1% de possibilità che ce ‘a faccio ad andare in Corea der Nord,” affermò il cliente, con tono sicuro.

L’impiegato si bloccò. “Teoricamente sì,” rispose a malincuore, “ma…”

“Bene, se ce sta ‘na possibilità, ce sta ‘na speranza e io farò di tutto pe’ trasformarla in realtà,” esclamò Fabrizio, sfilandosi gli occhiali e fissando l’impiegato con aria di sfida.

 

Giovanni non si curò di mascherare la propria impazienza e irritazione.

“Bene! Vada in Corea allora! Deve avere un passaporto valido per almeno altri sei mesi!” sbottò, con voce stridula.

“Ce l’ho.”

“E deve ottenere un visto presso la Rappresentanza diplomatico-consolare della Repubblica Popolare Democratica di Corea!”

“Lo consideri fatto,” affermò Fabrizio, con ostentata sicurezza, alzando il mento.

“Bene, signor Mobrici” scandì l’impiegato, furente. “Oh, e si ricordi che non è possibile entrare in Corea del Nord dalla Corea del Sud, né via terra né via mare né via aerea. La capitale si può raggiungere con voli provenienti da Vladivostok, Pechino e Shenyang. Vuole che glielo scriva?” aggiunse, con malcelato disprezzo.

“Sto a posto, tengo tutto a mente.”

 “Molto bene. Come lei certamente sa,” pose l’accento sull’ultima sillaba, sorridendo come un grosso gatto che ha intrappolato un topo “i controlli doganali su bagagli e passeggeri sono molto rigidi. Non possono essere utilizzate né carte di credito né bancomat né schede prepagate.”

Notò con soddisfazione l’espressione di stupore mista a preoccupazione del cliente, la cui fronte si stava imperlando di sudore. Proseguì con piacere: “Non è consentito l’uso di apparecchi Gps per trasmissione dati, come i modem, per i quali viene richiesto il deposito presso gli Uffici doganali. Le patenti internazionali non vengono accettate e non esiste, ad ogni modo, la possibilità di noleggiare auto e viaggiare senza guide locali. Il turismo individuale non è ammesso.”

Osservando la bocca semiaperta e la fronte corrucciata della persona davanti a sé, si decise a sferrare la stoccata finale.

“Infine, come certamente si sarà informato prima di venire qui a fare richieste assurde,” fece una pausa, godendosi il momento, “il sistema sanitario è molto carente. Negli ospedali, compresi quelli della capitale, è molto raro trovare personale in grado di parlare anche una sola lingua straniera occidentale. E, come saprà di certo, la libertà di movimento all’interno del paese è molto limitata, essendo presenti check points tra le varie zone, per superare i quali c’è bisogno di una preventiva autorizzazione delle autorità locali.”

Si fermò a riprendere fiato, osservando il cliente che sembrava essersi un po’ ristretto.

 

Sospirò, soddisfatto. “Spero di essere stato sufficientemente chiaro ed esaustivo, signor Mobrici,” ribatté, alzandosi e prendendo la borsa frigo. “Ora l’ufficio è chiuso. La ringrazio e Le auguro una buona giornata.”

Fabrizio gli strinse la mano, cogliendolo nuovamente di sorpresa, mentre con l'altra mano gli diede un paio di amichevoli buffetti sulla guancia, con suo sommo orrore.

“Ce se vede, Gigi. Te manderò ‘na cartolina dalla Corea.”


	4. La complicità

**Capitolo 4**

**La complicità**

 

Ermal aprì Instagram e scrollò, svogliato. Prima di chiudere l’app, entrò per qualche secondo a controllare la pagina di Fabrizio: non dava sue notizie da giorni.

Non era una decisione cosciente: nell’ultimo mese era diventata una procedura automatica, come se si fosse aggiunta al manuale di istruzioni del telefono.

Sbuffò, lasciando cadere il telefono sul letto matrimoniale sul quale era seduto e, gettandosi di schiena, sprofondando nel materasso morbido.

Accarezzò il copriletto con entrambe le mani, tastando quel cotone spesso e morbido che sembrava non finire mai e si concentrò per seguire con il naso la scia del profumo di Marsiglia che avevano utilizzato per lavare la biancheria.

Restò così per alcuni minuti, in contemplazione del soffitto spatolato, color lilla.

Poi si alzò a sedere di scatto, arruffandosi i capelli, che nel frattempo si erano un po’ appiattiti, e cercando a tentoni il cellulare.

Lo sbloccò e, con un gesto fin troppo familiare, rilesse gli ultimi messaggi scambiati con Fabrizio su Whatsapp.

Era sempre fissato con la Corea del Nord.

Ermal non riusciva a capacitarsene: come scherzo era davvero troppo lungo e, comunque, non era da Bizio.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, avvertendo un peso al centro del petto. Da tempo ormai non lo sentiva più, ma ci aveva convissuto per anni. Era come ritrovare un vecchio parente, di quelli che non vorresti vedere più, ma che non puoi evitare.

 

Scivolò a sedere per terra, sulla moquette soffice, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro il bordo del letto e distendendo le gambe.

Gli venne in mente il tavolo di noce, massiccio e imperioso, e le sedie di paglia intrecciata, di quelle che d’estate, quando non ti sedevi composto e avevi i pantaloncini corti, ti lasciavano la pelle tutta zigrinata e ruvida, con impressa la trama della seduta.

Ricordò i pomeriggi passati ad insegnare le tabelline a Rinald e a ripassare le poesie con Sabina, controllando che facessero diligentemente i compiti, mentre preparava la cena, in attesa che la mamma tornasse.

La sensazione di essere responsabile per qualcuno, e non soltanto come fratello maggiore, ma come “uomo di casa”, era una responsabilità che conosceva bene: un peso caldo e avvolgente che non lo opprimeva – anzi, lo elevava ad adulto - ma era come se gli togliesse un’infinitesimale dose di aria ad ogni respiro - giusto gli ultimi 3 o 4 atomi di ossigeno - e lo rendeva attento a situazioni e oggetti ai quali prima non aveva badato troppo.

La settimana senza la mamma, partita in avanscoperta in Italia per trovare alloggio e lavoro, era stata una responsabilità che aveva preso a cuore, facendolo uscire definitivamente da quei pochi brandelli di infanzia che il padre non aveva ancora distrutto.

Fabrizio era suo fratello, in tutto e per tutto. La strada che avevano percorso insieme era molto più breve della vita trascorsa con i fratelli di sangue, eppure la differenza sembrava non esistere.

L’aveva intuito molto presto, ma non l’aveva davvero capito finché non erano stati accusati ingiustamente di plagio al festival di Sanremo, che poi avevano finito per vincere.

Che fosse impazzito, avesse aderito ad una setta che fa il lavaggio del cervello o che stesse scherzando poco importava: suo fratello Bizio sarebbe andato in Corea del Nord.

Non l’aveva mai visto così risoluto.

Accantonando per un momento la questione balorda della missione divina e del ruolo che lui doveva giocare in tutto questo, restava un unico fatto: Bizio stava partendo per la Corea del Nord.

La morsa al petto si strinse un po’ di più, mentre una leggera nausea gli fece pentire di essersi spazzolato tre fette di pane e nutella quella mattina.

D’impulso, si alzò e prese il telefono.

 

Quando il taxi accostò, la piazzetta era pressoché deserta.

Erano le tre del pomeriggio di un assolato giovedì di inizio Settembre, mese che non sembrava avere intenzione di lasciare spazio all’autunno imminente e vantava temperature decisamente estive.

La città sembrava immobile sotto il soffio perenne di un phon: fuori casa a quell’ora trovavi solo i turisti più impavidi e pochi romani che erano costretti a spostarsi per lavoro o per scuola.

Ermal capì subito di aver fatto un grosso errore a scegliere i jeans neri: gli si incollarono alla pelle dopo pochi passi, mentre la maglietta bianca si inzuppava di sudore a vista d’occhio. Ai lati delle tempie e sugli occhi pareva si fossero aperti dei rubinetti.

Si guardò intorno e individuò subito il bar indicato da Fabrizio: una proliferazione di edera ne celava la facciata e i tavoli all’aperto, ma un’apertura arcuata ne consentiva agevolmente l’ingresso. Naturalmente all’aperto non si era seduto nessuno, preferendo l’aria condizionata dell’interno.

E, difatti, in fondo al salone, ricoperto di specchi ingialliti e rovinati dal tempo, in un tavolino da due vicino alla finestra, era seduto Fabrizio.

Era un vecchio bar che un tempo doveva essere stato un caffè rinomato e altolocato. L’odore di chiuso, unito al sordo ronzio del condizionatore, accentuava la solitudine del luogo, dove, oltre a loro due e allo staff, si trovavano solo un gruppo di turisti giapponesi.

Ermal si diresse verso l’amico, ordinando nel contempo una Fanta al barista.

Fabrizio si alzò in piedi e fece per abbracciarlo. La lieve stretta impacciata finì con un reciproco scambio di virili manate sulle spalle.

I giapponesi osservavano, curiosi.

“Ciao, Ermal!” lo salutò Fabrizio, guardandolo con una strana espressione riconoscente, che lo mise subito in guardia. “Anzi…” continuò l’amico, afferrando lo smartphone e pigiando qualche tasto.

“ _ Annyeonghaseyo _ !” pronunciò una voce metallica dal cellulare.

“’Na Figata, eh? Vuo’ di’  _ Buongiorno _ in Coreano! Capito?” esclamò Fabrizio, con gli occhi brillanti, come se avesse scoperto l’acqua calda, trovato la cura per il cancro e inventato la ruota, tutto nello stesso giorno. “Ho scaricato ‘na app ch’è ‘na bomba! E così c’ho risolto tutti li miei problemi linguistici!”

Riappoggiò il cellulare e intrecciò le dita per poi posarle dietro la testa, per sostenere la nuca, sorridendo con aria compiaciuta.

“Ha bisogno della connessione per funzionare?” domandò, Ermal, ringraziando con un cenno del capo la cameriera che gli aveva servito l’aranciata.

“Ehm… sì…”

“Perfetto, ora devi solo risolvere il problema della copertura wifi. Oppure comunicare solo in hotel,” osservò Ermal, con tono pratico. Lo squadrò alzando le sopracciglia e contemporaneamente abbassando la testa, per cercare di entrare in quella testa bacata e estirpare quella idiozia dalla mente dell’amico.

“Ah… Nun c’avevo pensa’…” il sorriso di Fabrizio si spense.

Ermal sospirò, scompigliandosi i ricci resi stopposi dal sudore.

“Ma vabbè, me faccio capì coi gesti, no? Questo è  _ magnare _ …” ribattè, unendo le dita della mano destra e portandole ripetutamente alla bocca; “’sto qui è  _ bere _ ,” fece un cerchio con l’indice e il pollice, mimando un bicchiere, che si portò alla bocca, inclinandolo; “e questo è  _ Me so perso! _ ” aprì le mani con i palmi verso l’alto e le portò ai lati delle spalle, esibendo un’espressione smarrita.

Ermal rimase impassibile per qualche secondo, sbattendo le palpebre ripetutamente.

“Guarda, ti giuro che non capisco come mai non ti abbiano ancora nominato ministro degli affari internazionali. O capo dell’ONU,” rispose, sbottando poi in una risata che lo portò a reggersi la pancia e gettarsi sul bracciolo della poltroncina di pelle, nascondendo con la mano il viso e i singhiozzi di ilarità.

Si accorse che non aveva riso così tanto da quando lui e Bizio avevano avuto quella discussione.

“Scusa, mimami  _ Voglio esibirmi nel vostro May Day stadium _ ,” richiese Ermal, una volta tornato semiserio.

Fabrizio rimase qualche interdetto per qualche secondo, come indeciso se offendersi o ridere con l’amico.

Poi esclamò: “Io…” si batté la mano destra aperta sul petto; “canto…” si portò il pugno alla bocca canticchiando  _ Il ballo del qua qua _ ; “ner vostro…” puntò gli indici verso immaginari spettatori; “stadio…” mimò un tifoso accanito che sventola una sciarpa immaginaria mentre urla “GOOOLLLL!”; “May Day!” e finì con l’interpretazione di un pilota con casco e cuffie che urla al microfono “May day! May day!”, per poi rappresentare, muovendo la mano parallela al tavolino, un aereo che vola e poi si sfracella, finendo contro la superficie di legno, tra il suo bicchiere di Coca-Cola e il portasalviette.

Ermal, paonazzo, riemerse da sotto il tavolo per riprendere fiato, asciugandosi le lacrime dagli occhi. Fabrizio pure era scosso dalle risate, completamente riverso contro lo schienale della poltrona.

Dopo che le risa scemarono, si guardarono per qualche istante negli occhi.

Poi Ermal si sporse in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo. “Mi spieghi perché continui con questa cazzata della Corea?” domandò, con voce calma.

Fabrizio si scompigliò i capelli e accavallò le gambe. “Te l’ho detto perché. Ce devo annà.”

“E chi è che te lo impone?” chiese Ermal, unendo le mani a preghiera.

Fabrizio sorrise. “Te l’ho già detto. Nun sono mica fesso: so che te devo sembra’ pazzo, ma io ce vado, in Corea, e nun me fermi. Ma so che ‘o vorresti fa’,” aggiunse, con tono dolce, “e te ringrazio pe’ questo.”

“Bizio, hai presente la situazione politico-sociale che c’è lì? Non so se hai visto un telegiornale di recente, ma…”

“Gigi, ‘o so. Me so’ informa’. Ma… è come se avessi fatto ‘na promessa, capito?”

Ermal lesse nel viso dell’amico una determinazione e una calma che aveva visto solo una volta prima di allora. E il risultato era stato che avevano portato la loro canzone a Sanremo e pure vinto.

“So che tu dici che nun c’è nulla de più fragile de ‘na promessa” continuò Bizio, “ma pe’ me nun c’è nulla de più forte de ‘n giuramento. Domani mattina alle 9 sto all’ambasciata pe’ ‘l visto.”

“E non pensi ai tuoi figli…?” Ermal non ebbe il coraggio di continuare.

“Me la caverò, statte calmo. Mica vado a cacciarme ne’ guai!”

No, assolutamente, vai solo a tentare di cantare in uno stadio di un paese dall'altro capo del mondo sotto la dittatura di un pazzo. Cosa mai potrebbe andare storto?

“E una volta lì cosa intendi fare?” domandò Ermal, incrociando le braccia.

Fabrizio fece spallucce. “Improvviserò,” rispose, sorridendo.

 

 

Fabrizio scese dall’auto parcheggiata, la richiuse col telecomando e sfilò dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans il post-it in cui aveva scritto l’indirizzo: Viale Esperanto 26.

Attraversò la strada per leggere il numero civico. La via era disseminata di numerose villette altolocate con giardini rigogliosi e ben tenuti. Aveva temuto di aver sbagliato a girare poiché sembrava un quartiere prettamente residenziale, ma il cartello gli confermava che era il posto giusto. Riattraversò la strada e fece qualche passo verso l’imbocco della via.

Era così concentrato a trovare il numero giusto che quasi non si accorse che c’era qualcuno, appoggiato al muretto, accanto alla placca dorata. Era così immobile che a prima vista sembrava una decorazione del cancello. Sull’insegna, vicino all’entrata, era scritto, in caratteri eleganti, “Ambasciata Corea del Nord”.

La figura accanto aveva disinvoltamente poggiato il piede contro il muro, piegando il ginocchio, e lo stava squadrando, a braccia consente, da dietro i Rayban neri.

“Sei in ritardo,” affermò Ermal.

 


	5. Rien ne va plus

**Capitolo 5**

**Rien ne va plus**

 

 

La stanza assomigliava ad uno strano incrocio tra lo studio di un notaio e l’ufficio di un ispettore di polizia.

La scrivania, su cui troneggiava un Mac di ultima generazione, era cosparsa di moduli, fogli stampati da internet, fotocopie, cinque guide sulla Corea, ammucchiate in un angolo, e un block notes scribacchiato con una calligrafia frettolosa. Sulla parete, sopra al tavolo, campeggiava una cartina geografica della Corea del Nord e, a fianco, una della sua capitale, attaccate al muro con lo scotch, leggermente pendenti a destra. Su entrambe erano stati tracciati dei cerchi con un pennarello blu, evidenziando l’aeroporto, lo stadio e l’ambasciata di Svezia, mentre delle linee oblique rosse sbarravano alcune aree periferiche.

Ai piedi della libreria un borsone aperto, dentro il quale si intravvedeva un ammasso indistinto di vestiti gettati alla rinfusa, aumentava la sensazione di disordine della camera.

Dalla portafinestra semichiusa giungevano, attutiti, i rumori del traffico milanese.

 

Sia Ermal che Fabrizio erano intenti a discutere animatamente al cellulare, in un’alternanza tra volumi placidi e toni alterati, che restituivano alla stanza un vociare confuso e indistinto.

Ermal, sprofondato nella sedia girevole da ufficio, parlava al telefono fissando il soffitto, le gambe allungate per terra che facevano perno per ondeggiare ritmicamente con la sedia.

Fabrizio circumnavigava la stanza da almeno cinque minuti, in modo vagamente ipnotico ed estremamente irritante, parlando al cellulare e percorrendo sempre lo stesso anello: sfiorando la porta, poi passando vicino ad Ermal e alla scrivania, andando quindi verso la portafinestra, infine raggiungendo la libreria, che occupava un’intera parete, per poi tornare al punto di partenza.

 

“Marco… Marco aspetta un secondo,” esclamò Ermal, riferito all’interlocutore all’altro capo della linea.

Tenendo il cellulare premuto contro il petto, dal lato del microfono, si alzò e si posizionò dietro Fabrizio, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

Questi trasalì. “No, no, scusa Maurizio, tutt’apposto,” disse al telefono, per spiegare il falso allarme.

Ermal lo fece girare fino ad avercelo davanti. “Bizio, cuccia!” esclamò, con tono dolce ma fermo, come ci si rivolge ad un cucciolo.

Fabrizio sorrise di comprensione. “Ah, è che sto un po’ in fissa e…”

“Sì, lo so. Ora, cuccia. Puoi stare in fissa da seduto senza farmi venire il mal di testa. Grazie!” aggiunse Ermal, tornando alla sua postazione, mentre l’amico si accomodava sulla poltrona di vimini vicino alla portafinestra, sentendola scricchiolare sotto il suo peso.

 

Conclusero le telefonate allo stesso momento e alzarono lo sguardo, fissandosi negli occhi.

Ermal alzò leggermente il mento, come per dire: “Tu?”.

Fabrizio scosse impercettibilmente la testa.

Ermal fece altrettanto.

Non c’era bisogno di dirsi altro.

Fabrizio si prostrò in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e abbandonando la testa e le mani.

Ermal si massaggiò il collo e le spalle, sospirando.

Per un po’ di tempo non parlò nessuno.

 

Fabrizio strizzò gli occhi, portandosi una mano sulla fronte, come se servisse per spremere fuori un’idea, un appiglio, un dettaglio che avevano ignorato fino ad allora ma che avrebbe facilmente risolto tutto, per magia.

Fu lui il primo a rompere il silenzio.

“Quindi nun c’abbiamo né l’aiuto della Mescal[1], né della Fattoria[2]. O mejo, della Fattoria ce posso mettere i soldi ma nun so’ i soldi che ce servono, ce serve ‘a gente che ce mette ‘nsieme sto cazzo de’ concerto!” esclamò dando un calcio all’aria e gettandosi indietro col busto, verso lo schienale.

“Ce servono ji strumenti, ‘e luci, il _sound_ , l’elettricità, er palco…”

“Ci abbiamo provato” tagliò corto Ermal, prima che l’amico facesse l’elenco di tutte le attrezzature necessarie per realizzare un concerto. “Cazzo, se c’abbiamo provato. So più cose sulla Corea che i coreani stessi, ormai!” Sospirò, stirandosi la pelle sotto gli occhi. Aveva battuto ogni record di occhiaie. Tra un po’ gli sarebbe toccato dormire con gli occhiali da sole, per non prendere paura da solo, al risveglio, guardandosi allo specchio. “Beh, almeno sarai contento che ce l’abbiamo messa tutta,” aggiunse, con un’impercettibile nota di sollievo.

Fabrizio lo fissò. “Cioè te sei arreso deggià?” La sua aria di sfida insieme ad un lampo di determinazione negli occhi non lasciavano presagire nulla di buono.

“Bizio…”

“Bizio un cazzo!” esclamò l’amico, alzandosi in piedi di scatto.

Ermal lo guardò, allarmato.

“’A cosa è molto semplice, Ermal: nun se po’ porta’ ‘a band e ‘a troupe in Corea: nun ce viene nessuno. Nessuno,” scandì. “Ma nemmeno se o’ paghi oro.” Il volto di Fabrizio si stava facendo paonazzo.

“Ma sai che ce possiamo porta’? Noi! Noi, Gigi, noi! E suoneremo ‘o stesso in quello stramaledetto stadio demmerda!” urlò. Prese fiato per calmarsi. Poi riprese, con tono calmo ma deciso. “Suoneremo com’ ‘o facevamo aji inizi, t’o ricordi? Pe’ strada, nei pub, co’ l’acustica che faceva pena. T’o ricordi?”

Ermal fu attraversato da una scarica di rabbia mista a esasperazione.

“Senti, Bizio, ora ascoltami. Siamo quasi ad ottobre. Come cazzo pensi che potremo entrare in quello stadio – ammesso e non concesso che ci facciano mai entrare anche solo in Corea, anche se abbiamo il visto? Come pensi che possiamo entrare e addirittura cantare, così, spontaneamente, in un paese sotto dittatura?”

Si trovò Fabrizio a pochi centimetri di distanza, davanti a lui. Non si era reso conto di essersi alzato e di averlo raggiunto, né che il tono della sua voce era cresciuto fino a diventare quasi un grido.

Rimasero così, a fissarsi negli occhi per alcuni secondi: due pugili in mezzo al ring in attesa che l’arbitro contasse fino a dieci e decretasse il vincitore.

 

Poi, Fabrizio fece un passo indietro, allargando le braccia.

“Ermal, è semplice. Questo è quello che farò. E se m’andrà male, pazienza. Spero che nun me vada troppo male, spero che chi m’ha dato ‘sta missione me protegga e me faccia torna’ a casa sano e salvo. Altrimenti, pazienza. Nun m’avranno fatto niente, comunque.”

Ermal distolse lo sguardo, come se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo.

Gli veniva da prenderlo a sberle. Cosa cazzo aveva in quel cervello, ‘o strunz? Come osava mettere a repentaglio la propria vita in modo così stupido? Benissimo combattere le ingiustizie e cantare per chi non ha voce – per quello sarebbe sempre stato in prima fila – ma perché andarsele a cercare con un’operazione suicida?

Dopo una lunga pausa, Fabrizio riprese: “Sai, Ermal, al de là de tutta ‘sta situazione demmerda, al de là de ‘sta cavolo de missione, io ce vado perché penso che nun sarebbe davvero male canta’ ‘a nostra canzone proprio ‘n un paese dove nun ce se po’ vesti’ liberamente, dove persino ‘l taglio de capelli vie’ imposto dal governo e dove c’è un bimbominkio che vuo’ fa’ salta’ per aria il mondo.” Con un sorriso triste, proseguì: “Nun so… ce la vedo proprio bene, la nostra canzone, ‘aggiù.”

 

Il sordo scrosciare della pioggia si fece strada nella stanza attraverso la portafinestra. Nel silenzio della stanza ogni albero, ogni tetto, ogni balcone, ogni pezzo di asfalto risuonava in modo diverso allo schianto delle gocce, come un’orchestra naturale.

Ermal prese in mano il cellulare, che aveva posato sulla scrivania, e digitò qualcosa. Poi roteò gli occhi e la testa, scocciato.

“C’è un aereo che parte alle 19:05 da Malpensa” affermò, senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo smartphone.

Fabrizio esitò. “Oggi?” Poi annuì, convincendosi. “Sì, forse c’hai ragione, qui nun c’è più niente da fare. Il visto è valido da ieri. Però c’ho i miei vestiti a Roma…”

“Guarda, meglio per tutti se bruci i tuoi vestiti, se sono come quelli che indossi” affermò Ermal, indicando la vecchia t-shirt bianca, di un paio di taglie più grandi e i jeans che avevano visto tempi migliori.

La battuta suonò un po’ forzata dopo il litigio, come un pezzo di puzzle che si dovrebbe incastrare alla perfezione nella porzione mancante, ma, per qualche ragione, non ci entra bene.

Fabrizio sorrise, ma non replicò. “Mo’ prendo un taxi per l’aeroporto e…”

“Possiamo andare con la mia” lo interruppe Ermal.

“Nah, tranquillo, nun serve che m’accompagni…” l’amico fece spallucce, girandosi per cercare il telefono.

“Quanto sei idiota!” si spazientì Ermal. “Vengo con te!”

Fabrizio si paralizzò nell’atto di afferrare il borsone vicino alla libreria. Poi si voltò di scatto, correndo a stringere l’amico afferrandolo da dietro, stringendolo intorno al petto e sollevandolo di qualche centimetro.

Dall’intreccio di braccia tatuate emerse una voce di protesta, resa flebile dalla morsa potente. “E lèvate!”

“Non te ne pentirai…”

“Oh, sì che me ne pentirò!” replicò Ermal, raccogliendo guide e fogli sparsi, mentre Fabrizio staccava le cartine dal muro. “Te lo rinfaccerò tutta la vita. Mi devi… non so neanch’io come potrai mai sdebitarti. E so che se non partiamo stasera, poi tutta st’ansia che mi hai messo addosso mi passa e non parto più.”

Ripensò a quando sua madre lo voleva convincere che era meglio togliersi tutto d’un colpo il grosso cerotto che copriva l’ennesima sbucciatura al ginocchio. E anche se si ostinava a dire il contrario, la verità è che faceva comunque un male cane.

“Una cosa è certa” affermò Ermal, con tono deciso.

“Cosa?”

“Se solo t’azzardi a propormi di nuovo di cantare insieme a Sanremo, ti faccio mangiare tutti i fiori dell’Ariston. Tutti, cazzo!”

Fabrizio si sciolse in una risata profonda e genuina.

‘ _Canta con Fabrizio’_ , dicevano, ‘ _cosa vuoi che succeda_ ’, dicevano.

Succede che otto mesi dopo ti trovi nella stramaledetta Corea del Nord, ecco che succede!

 

 

 

 

La zona dei gate dell’aeroporto di Malpensa era sempre piena di un via vai irrefrenabile di turisti, _businessman_ (e _women_ ), pendolari, hostess e piloti.

Ermal li osservò incastrarsi in una danza armoniosa di individui trafelati, cercando di isolare qualche volto, qualche espressione nella folla.

La bambina che faceva i capricci perché voleva un giocattolo nel negozio.

L’uomo d’affari dai capelli bianchi e dal volto segnato che contava i giorni prima della pensione.

La ragazza in minigonna che flirtava con un turista in fila al gate.

 

Prese un altro sorso del gin lemon che aveva davanti.

Lui e Fabrizio avevano appena concluso una lunga e difficile serie di telefonate, mettendo il loro management, la loro troupe e la loro famiglia davanti ad un fatto compiuto. Ai suoi Ermal aveva detto che sarebbe andato in una vacanza improvvisata in Oriente. In fondo era vero. Tutti avrebbero automaticamente pensato a Giappone e Cina, che si associano molto più facilmente al concetto generale di “viaggio in Oriente”. Aveva inventato la necessità di fare una pausa di un mesetto per ricaricare le batterie: per fortuna il tour era quasi terminato e bisognava solo spostare l’ultima data. Non era stato comunque facile convincerli di non preoccuparsi né arrabbiarsi.

A giudicare dai toni, le chiamate di Fabrizio non erano state più semplici delle sue.

Ovviamente avevano omesso di dire che partivano insieme e in aeroporto si erano premuniti di mimetizzarsi tra la folla il più possibile, con cappelli e occhiali da sole. Mancava solo che la stampa li vedesse fare il check in insieme…

Di fronte a lui si materializzò Fabrizio, con tre buste di plastica targate Hugo Boss. Le posò a terra e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia vicino all’amico.

“’A fine ‘i ho presi tutt’e due i maglioni a collo alto, com’avevi detto.” Pareva di ottimo umore, come se stessero andando in gita scolastica.

Ermal annuì. Un misto di ansia e frustrazione cresceva man mano che si avvicinava l’ora del decollo.

Trentotto ore e quaranta minuti di viaggio.

Un esodo di dimensioni bibliche.

Un’ora per arrivare a Zurigo. Poi diciassette ore di attesa. Dieci ore di volo per arrivare a Pechino. Otto ore e dieci di scalo per l’ultima coincidenza: due ore e mezza per arrivare a destinazione.

Probabilmente erano gli unici due dementi che osavano affrontare un viaggio del genere. Alberto Angela, lèvate.

“C’ho tempo pe’ anna’ a prende’ ‘n libro?” domandò Fabrizio.

Ermal lo squadrò. “Tra un’ora siamo a Zurigo e poi abbiamo quasi un giorno di scalo!” esclamò esasperato.

Dio, fa che sia un incubo e che mi svegli adesso nel mio letto…

“Ah, figo! Possiamo vede’ a’ città! Posso prende’ un bell’orologio a cucù pe’ Anita e della cioccolata pe’ Libero!”

Ermal lo fissò, sbattendo le palpebre e cercando di capire quale parte della testa avesse battuto l’amico da bambino per riuscire a pensare a fare shopping quando da lì a due giorni sarebbero stati in Corea del Nord, ad escogitare un piano per organizzare la cosa più stupida del mondo.

Un delicato jingle precedette l’annuncio dell’imbarco del volo per Zurigo.

“E’ il nostro!” Fabrizio ficcò con forza i nuovi acquisti dentro il borsone mentre Ermal finiva il drink d’un fiato.

L’idea era che l’alcol che gli desse abbastanza coraggio da fare quello che doveva. Non stava funzionando. Anzi, aveva accentuato la nausea che ora sembrava avergli bloccato completamente qualsiasi attività dallo stomaco in giù.

Seguì Fabrizio fino al gate. Man mano che la gente passava oltre il bancone, verso il tunnel che portava all’aereo, una parte di lui sperò ardentemente che qualcosa si inceppasse, che i documenti non andassero bene, che il biglietto non fosse valido, che la Svizzera avesse chiuso gli aeroporti.

Un sommesso bip accompagnò la lucina verde e la hostess gli rivolse un sorriso, riconsegnandogli passaporto e biglietto.

Ermal si voltò. Osservò la fila di passeggeri, gli altri gate affollati, la gente assiepata sulle poltroncine delle aree d’attesa, i ristoranti e i negozi.

“Gigi?”

Ermal si girò nuovamente verso Fabrizio. Aveva lo sguardo di un cagnolino che aspetta il suo padrone, il suo punto di riferimento. Non poteva abbandonarlo: sarebbe stato come lasciare un cucciolo in autostrada. Un crimine indegno, che non meritava pietà.

Si riscosse dal torpore, mise un braccio attorno alle spalle dell’amico e disse: “Andiamo.”

 

 

 

[1] Casa discografica indipendente con la quale Ermal Meta ha inciso i suoi dischi da solista.

[2] La Fattoria del Moro Publishing: etichetta indipendente di Fabrizio Moro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per eventuali errori più frequenti del solito, sto postando un po' di fretta perché sabato 23 giugno parto per un long weekend in montagna e non avrò occasione di postare (forse neanche di scrivere) fino a lunedì 25. Cercherò di recuperare velocemente e farvi avere il sesto capitolo più in fretta possibile.  
> Nel frattempo, ci tengo a ringraziare tutti, chi ha letto, chi ha messo un kudos, chi ha commentato (anche più volte <3) e ovviamente la mia beta-reader Idril. Per voi magari una trentina di kudos e 4 commenti sono poca roba rispetto alle fic più famose, ma per me è tantissimo. E' lo stimolo che mi aiuta a scrivere ogni giorno, che mi mette entusiasmo, e, soprattutto, che mi impone di darmi una regolata e scrivere assiduamente.  
> Questa fic è nata come un divertimento senza pretese e ha raggiunto più persone di quanto credessi possibile.  
> Grazie davvero! Commentate ogni volta che volete, mi fa solo piacere e, ovviamente, sono ben accette anche le critiche costruttive.  
> Grazie ancora!


	6. Un giorno senza fine

**Capitolo 6**

**Un giorno senza fine**

 

 

Fabrizio inspirò a fondo, assaporando la salsedine nell’aria e godendo della brezza dell’oceano.

Ad ogni onda, i piedi sprofondavano sempre più nella fine sabbia dorata, fino a scomparire del tutto, lasciando fuori solo le caviglie e dando la sensazione di essere ancora di più in contatto con la terra, come un albero radicato nel terreno.

Alzò la testa e lasciò che il sole lo baciasse in volto, mentre il ritmico sciabordio delle onde lo cullava e lo invitava a lasciare andare ogni problema e ogni incertezza.

“Bizio…”

Il vento portò una voce leggera e melodiosa, appena percettibile. Fabrizio si voltò verso la sua provenienza.

Nella spiaggia deserta era apparsa una donna, che si stava dirigendo verso di lui.

A ogni passo distingueva un particolare in più: i lunghi capelli biondi e sciolti, il seno prosperoso, le lunghe gambe, il bikini rosso fuoco.

Sembrava Pamela Anderson, anzi, sua figlia, a giudicare dall’età.

“Bizio…” ripeté, come una sirena ammaliatrice, stregandolo con la sua presenza e la sua voce.

Quando gli fu davanti, Fabrizio smise di respirare, per paura di interrompere quel flusso magico di fortuna che aveva portato lì una creatura come lei.

“Bizio!”

Stavolta c’era qualcosa che non andava. La voce non era più suadente e femminile, ma roca e maschile e sembrava provenire da un punto più distante della sua bocca.

Una voce che gli diceva qualcosa…

Improvvisamente i lunghi capelli biondi lasciarono spazio a ricci scuri, il seno scomparve (con suo enorme rammarico), le spalle si allargarono e il viso si trasfigurò in lineamenti più spigolosi e familiari.

La visione di Ermal in due pezzi lo svegliò completamente.

 

Fabrizio aprì gli occhi con difficoltà, come se le palpebre si fossero incollate.

Ci mise un po’ per mettere a fuoco e infine capì che stava guardando un anonimo soffitto bianco.

Spostò lentamente lo sguardo ai lati: leggere tende gialline filtravano appena la luce della mattina. O era pomeriggio? Passò in rassegna il comodino in noce, la scrivania sotto alla tv a parete, fino alla porta del bagno, semichiusa, e alla porta d’ingresso.

Proprio da quella porta proveniva un bussare insistente, come se qualcuno stesse dando ripetute manate al legno.

 “Bizio!” la voce di Ermal provenì attutita.

Fabrizio lo collegò al sogno appena finito e provò a rispondere, ma gli uscì soltanto un rantolo rauco. Si schiarì ripetutamente la voce, mentre, rotolando fino alla sponda del letto, provava a mettersi in piedi.

Gli faceva male tutto: il collo, la schiena, le gambe, i piedi. Gli sembrava di essere passato sotto ad uno schiacciasassi.

 

“Buongiorno, bella addormentata!” esclamò Ermal appena Fabrizio gli si parò davanti.

L’amico sembrava molto più sveglio di lui, ma la faccia stravolta e le occhiaie nerastre e profondissime denotavano che neppure lui era fresco come una rosa.

L’ammasso di ricci schiacciato da una parte e un accenno di barba incolta gli indicarono che non era in piedi da molto.

Fabrizio iniziò a rispondere, ma si interruppe a metà con una serie di sbadigli sloga-mandibola, con annessi vocalizzi.

“Sì, vabbè, ho capito,” ribatté Ermal entrando nella stanza – anche lui con un’andatura dolorante – mentre Fabrizio era ancora intento a cercare di smettere di sbadigliare e stiracchiarsi.

“Che, non ce l’hai un pigiama?” domandò Ermal, indicando i vestiti dell’amico.

Fabrizio si accorse in quel momento che aveva ancora addosso i jeans e la maglietta con cui era partito da Pechino, il giorno prima. Era talmente stanco che, semplicemente, si era lasciato cadere sul letto, vestito, e aveva preso sonno all’istante.

“Ahò, nun so n’anche dove me trovo…”

“Siamo a Pyongyang” affermò Ermal. “Dopo 38 ore di volo e scalo, più 8 ore di attesa presso la polizia aeroportuale coreana. E ci hanno fermato quando ancora non abbiamo messo in atto niente del nostro brillante piano, sottolineo! Un inizio strepitoso!”

Fabrizio cercò la forza di ribattere qualsiasi cosa di sensato, ma probabilmente l’aveva lasciata nel letto.

“Le nostre ricerche sulla Corea non ci hanno impedito dall’essere redarguiti per i capelli troppo lunghi, per il fatto che non abbiamo prenotato anticipatamente le due guide, né l’hotel, e per il fatto che non abbiamo inviato il nostro itinerario per approvazione, come se fosse un piano di volo,” continuò Ermal, sedendosi al contrario sulla sedia di legno davanti alla scrivania e appoggiando il mento sullo schienale. La sua voce, resa ancora più roca dall’estenuante viaggio, mal celava un tono seccato.

“Ma sono sicuro che impazziranno di gioia quando gli diremo che vogliamo cantare nel loro stadio. Cioè sento proprio le ondate di entusiasmo e puro sollazzo che ci arriveranno – insieme ad un mandato d’arresto – quando li renderemo partecipi del nostro piano infallibile!”

 

Fabrizio grugnì. Capiva sì e no una parola su cinque di quelle che uscivano dalla bocca di Ermal.

Già normalmente prima del secondo caffè non connetteva proprio, figuriamoci in una condizione del genere.

“Me vado a fa’ na doccia” annunciò. “Ma prima dimme ‘na cosa: che giorno è?”

“E’ lunedì primo ottobre e sono le…” Ermal sfilò lo smartphone dalla tasca del giubbotto di pelle e lesse: “10:22 ora locale. Abbiamo dormito diciassette ore filate. È circa l’una di notte in Italia.”

Con un sospiro Fabrizio si recò in bagno, chiuse la porta e si dedicò ad una lunga doccia bollente.

 

 

Ermal addentò il suo _kimchi_ , mentre Fabrizio guardò con dubbio la sua zuppa fredda verdastra.

Non esistevano cornetti o cappuccini, per non parlare di muffin e ciambelle, espressi e macchiati. Il buffet dell’albergo vantava una “ _Typical North Corean breakfast_ ” a base di zuppe, strani intingoli di verdura, tortini di riso e pesce essiccato.

La sala colazione era semi-deserta: oltre a loro due c’erano quattro _businessmen_ americani, che conversavano ad alta voce, mangiando di gusto: probabilmente visitavano spesso il paese per affari e conoscevano bene la cucina locale.

Sulla parete vicino al buffet campeggiava un cartello con il simbolo del Wi-Fi barrato e, sotto, la scritta “No internet”. Era l’unico poster appeso in una sala talmente spoglia e asettica da sembrare più una mensa di un ospedale che la sala di un hotel di lusso.

Neanche gli alberghi a cinque stelle offrivano Wi-Fi: internet praticamente non esisteva. Questo se lo sarebbe aspettato nel cuore dell’Amazzonia o in cima all’Everest, o anche in un villaggio del terzo mondo, ma sembrava inconcepibile guardando fuori dalla finestra e soffermandosi sull’assembramento soffocante di grattacieli in stile newyorkese e sulle scie di traffico che fluivano lungo le tangenziali.

 

Vide Ermal masticare con cautela, per poi fermarsi di colpo e scolarsi un bicchiere d’acqua d’un fiato.

“Piccante?”

Ermal annuì. “Un po’ più di quanto sia abituato, soprattutto a colazione, però è buono,” rispose, mettendone in bocca un altro pezzo. “Sono, credo, verdure sotto sale, frutti di mare e tanto peperoncino.”

Fabrizio pungolò la sua minestra come per accertarsi che non ci fosse niente di vivo dentro (si ricordava fin troppo bene la scena della zuppa con dentro gli occhi in _Indiana Jones e il Tempio Maledetto_ ), poi mise in bocca metà della cucchiaiata.

Allo sguardo interrogativo di Ermal rispose: “E’ tipo ‘na crema de cetrioli, solo ch’è gelida.”

Si girò, alzando la mano e chiamando “Waiter! ‘scuse me!”

Un inserviente si materializzò accanto al loro tavolo senza fare alcun rumore.

Fabrizio indicò la zuppa. “Fredd!” esclamò, mimando poi dei brividi di freddo, davanti agli occhi stralunati del cameriere e divertiti di Ermal.

“Ahò, Ermal, dijeo tu!”

“Excuse me, my friend really, really loves this soup: could you please bring him another one?” disse Ermal, riferito al cameriere. Questi sorrise, si inchinò e sparì.

Poco dopo, tornò con un altro piatto identico, che posizionò davanti a Fabrizio, vicino a quello ancora quasi intonso, sorridendo.

Fabrizio lo tastò. “Fredd! Fredd!” ripeté.

L’inserviente annuì, sorridendo, si inchinò nuovamente, mormorò “Enjoy!” e sparì.

“Te possino!” sbottò Fabrizio, mandando con un gesto a quel paese Ermal, mentre quest’ultimo soffocava le risate stringendo un pugno davanti alla bocca, scosso dai singhiozzi di ilarità.

“’sta qui t’a magni tu, t’a magni!” affermò Fabrizio, spingendo la pietanza verso l’amico, mentre quest’ultimo cercava di respingerla.

Si bloccarono nell’atto di contendersi il non possesso della zuppa. Non si erano accorti che in piedi vicino al tavolo era apparsa una donna dall’aspetto esile e minuto. Non sapevano da quanto era lì: i coreani sembravano fluttuare invece di camminare.

Sulla giacca nera era appuntata una spilla a forma di bandiera rossa con l’immagine della famiglia Kim, mentre al collo spuntava un portabadge con un’indicazione bilingue. La parte inglese recitava: “ _Official Tourist Guide_ ”. Il viso pallidissimo, perfettamente rotondo e dai lineamenti autoctoni denotava un’età difficile da stabilire: a occhio e croce era sui venticinque anni, ma ne poteva avere cinque di più o di meno.

“Hello,” la salutò Ermal.

“Good morning and welcome to North Korea!” esclamò la ragazza con un forte accento orientale. La voce era acuta e cristallina, come un trillo. “I am Mi-Cha Jong, I’m your tourist guide. The other guide will be joining us soon.”

Ermal era nel suo elemento. A Fabrizio sembrava di essere un cane invitato ad una assemblea di gatti.

“I’m Ermal, this is Fabrizio.”

“Er-mal…” ripeté la guida, tirando fuori un foglio di carta dalla borsa e controllandolo. “Ah, yes, Mr. Meta.”

“Just Ermal, please” replicò Ermal, sorridendo e scansando un riccio ribelle dagli occhi.

“And this is Mr. Mob… Mobir…”

“Mobrici,” affermò Fabrizio, ringalluzzito all’idea di aver almeno capito che la ragazza stava cercando di pronunciare il suo cognome. “Fabrizio,” aggiunse, tendendo la mano.

“Fa… bi… zou!” ripeté la ragazza, con un sorriso soddisfatto, mentre la stringeva.

“Er-Mal,” ribadì indicando l’amico, “and Fa-Bi-Zou.”

Fabrizio sollevò i pollici in segno di assenso.

“You are…” domandò Fabrizio, indicandola con espressione interrogativa.

“Mi-Cha” rispose la guida, sorridente.

“Micia?” ripeté Fabrizio. Ad un cenno di assenso della guida si girò verso Ermal, confuso. “Come ‘a gatta?”

“ _Miao_!” esclamò Fabrizio, rivolto alla guida, “like cat?”

La ragazza lo fissò interdetta.

Ermal sparì sotto al tavolo. Quando riemerse era paonazzo in volto: con una mano si massaggiava la pancia, mentre con l’altra cercava di asciugarsi le lacrime.

 

 

Appena usciti dall’hotel Ermal a Fabrizio restarono per qualche secondo intontiti dagli stimoli visivi, olfattivi e sonori che li sopraffecero, dopo un letargo di diciassette ore e due giorni di viaggio.

Il traffico caotico di Pyongyang somigliava a quello di una metropoli americana, ma con meno auto di lusso e più utilitarie. La puzza di smog si mischiava ad un persistente odore speziato, proveniente dalle varie bancarelle di cibo da strada. Il sole abbagliante rendeva difficile distinguere le forme e i colori e fu solo dopo aver indossato gli occhiali da sole che i due amici notarono una persona che li stava fissando.

Era una signora in divisa militare, più anziana di Mi-Cha, dal volto arcigno e dalla pelle un po’ più scura.

La divisa era talmente tanto inamidata che sarebbe stata probabilmente in piedi da sola, come un’armatura. I capelli neri erano raccolti in una semplice coda e due ciuffi spuntavano sotto il berretto militare, ad incorniciarne il viso. La giacca verde militare presentava delle vistose spalline rosse con due stelle su ognuna di esse.

Mi-Cha la salutò rispettosamente in coreano, poi li presentò: “This is Mrs. Park, your other guide”.

Dopo i convenevoli, Fabrizio, diede un colpetto a Ermal e gli sussurrò: “Oh, com’è che c’abbiamo du’ guide?”

“Non ti ricordi? Quando ci hanno fermato all’aeroporto ci hanno fatto storie perché non le abbiamo prenotate” rispose Ermal, a bassa voce, “una, Mi-Cha, è la vera e propria guida turistica, l’altra è la seconda guida che controlla cosa fa la prima. Si sorvegliano a vicenda perché nessuno dei due faccia qualcosa di vietato.”

“Tipo entra’ nello stadio e canta’ ‘na canzone?”

“Tipo,” confermò Ermal, ammirando l’architettura dei palazzi.

“Quindi ne dobbiamo semina’ due!” Fabrizio allungò il passo per rimanere accanto all’amico.

“Intanto propongo di ambientarci, vedere come si comportano, quali abitudini hanno, poi capiremo come eludere la sorveglianza. Abbiamo ventiquattro giorni per farlo,” ribatté Ermal, a mezza voce, sorridendo poi alle due guide, come se stessero parlando del tempo.

La signora Park si avvicinò e porse loro due libricini rilegati.

“This book you need to learn,” affermò, con un tono non dissimile dal sergente istruttore _di Full Metal Jacket_. “Things not to do. No disrespect Kim’s family. No bad gestures. No photos. Only photos when I say yes. Clear?”

Si rivolse in particolar modo a Fabrizio, soffermandosi sui tatuaggi ben visibili con uno sguardo talmente penetrante ed imperscrutabile da fargli venire voglia di raddrizzare la schiena.

Imitò Ermal, che rispose “Yes, Madam”.

I due amici scorsero i fogli rilegati: una serie lunghissima di divieti indicava ai turisti come comportarsi, come portare rispetto ai monumenti nazionali, cosa fotografare.

“Now come!” esclamò la signora Park, girandosi di novanta gradi con la stessa rigidità di un soldato in una parata militare e dirigendosi verso i grattacieli in lontananza.

Mi-Cha sorrise, e li invitò silenziosamente a proseguire, mettendosi in coda al gruppo.

Fabrizio si avvicinò a Ermal dandogli una leggera gomitata nel fianco. “Ahò, secondo me je piaccio, alla Park, eh? Che dici?”

Ermal si lasciò sfuggire un grugnito esasperato. “Se potesse scorticarti via tutti i tatuaggi, lo farebbe!”

“Chi disprezza compra, caro mio Ermal, chi disprezza compra!”

La signora Park si girò, fulminandoli con lo sguardo.

I due amici smisero di parlare e di respirare.

Poi Fabrizio calò gli occhiali sul naso e le fece l’occhiolino accompagnato da un sorriso.

La guida rimase spiazzata per una frazione di secondo, come se il suo cervello avesse temporaneamente dimenticato come funzionare, poi strinse le labbra, come se avesse ingoiato un limone, e si rigirò, procedendo a passo di marcia.


	7. Odio le favole

**Capitolo 7**

**Odio le favole**

 

 

 

Il cantante terminò con una lunga nota bassa accompagnata da un ultimo, secco accordo.

Ermal e Fabrizio applaudirono, educatamente, come gli altri avventori. Qualcuno urlò qualcosa in coreano, con tono di approvazione.

Ermal si guardò intorno: il locale si era riempito. Quasi tutti i tavoli erano occupati e un via vai di camerieri si affrettava con un eterno susseguirsi di pietanze. La stanza, lunga ma piuttosto stretta, con le pareti bianche, scarsamente decorate, e le piccole finestre somigliava ad una sala di un patronato o ad un tendone di una sagra. I tavoli, tozzi e scuri, parevano usciti da un rigattiere, coperti da modeste tovaglie di carta. Le lampadine penzolanti dal soffitto emettevano una luce molto forte e per nulla d’ambiente, e contribuivano all’impressione di trovarsi in una mensa più che in un ristorante.

Al centro del palco (se così si può chiamare una pedana alta pochi centimetri) un paio di microfoni erano a disposizione di chi volesse cantare al karaoke o improvvisare una canzone.

Il cantante precedente lasciò il posto ad un altro suo connazionale.

La signora Park finì di applaudire, per ultima, estasiata. Ermal tirò un sospiro di sollievo: non l’aveva mai vista entusiasmarsi per qualcosa e aveva iniziato a sospettare che fosse in realtà un’intelligenza artificiale.

 

“This was noodles song!” esclamò Mi-Cha, sporgendosi verso Ermal e Fabrizio, dall’altra parte del tavolo. “Song dedicated to noodles! _Naengmyeon_!”

“Salute!” ribatté Fabrizio. Allo sguardo interdetto della ragazza, sussurrò ad Ermal, che gli sedeva accanto: “M’era parso ‘no starnuto! C’ha detto?”

“Ha detto che la canzone precedente era dedicata ai _noodles_ , i _Naen_ -cosi, quegli spaghetti in brodo che abbiamo mangiato stamattina...” mormorò Ermal, cercando di non disturbare il cantante successivo, che si esibiva in una serie di quelli che sembravano guaiti di un animale in fin di vita.

“Cioè, famme capì: hanno dedicato ‘na canzone ‘a pasta? Ai spaghetti?”

“Spaghetti! Yes!” Mi-Cha sorrise, annuendo ripetutamente, felice di aver intercettato almeno una parola di quelle che aveva pronunciato Fabrizio.

Fabrizio guardò Ermal con le labbra serrate, come per trattenere una risata dirompente.

“Eh… è il loro...” la voce di Ermal si incrinò. Cercò disperatamente di recuperare un tono serio. “… è il loro piatto preferit...” Il tentativo era fallito miseramente. Ermal si era adagiato sulla spalla di Fabrizio, scosso dai singhiozzi, ma tenendo costantemente una mano sul volto, per mascherare il sorriso.

Fabrizio era proteso in avanti, sul tavolo, il volto paonazzo semi-celato dalle mani.

Ermal pensò che se non la piantavano subito di ridere, ci sarebbero state conseguenze pesanti. Ai turisti erano imposti tantissimi divieti: per un semplice scherzo sul dittatore o sulla sua famiglia rischiavi di essere sbattuto fuori dal paese (o peggio), non si potevano fotografare le immagini dei leader del paese se non a figura intera e ci si doveva inchinare in un modo particolare davanti alle loro rappresentazioni. Qualsiasi infrazione del regolamento veniva seriamente punita e, spesso, la punizione più severa ricadeva sulle guide che accompagnavano il turista.

“Oh, so you know this song!” La voce di Mi-Cha gli giunse con un tono di ammirazione, che lo sorprese e gli fece passare la risata isterica.

Ermal si asciugò gli occhi, senza osare ancora guardarla.

Mi-Cha continuò: “It’s a very sad song about the famine we had some years ago, here in North Korea. How did you know it?”

Ermal diede una leggera gomitata all’amico, che si stava ricomponendo.

“Bizio, fingi di aver appena pianto, ci sta andando bene: hanno scambiato i nostri singhiozzi per pianti e credono che stiamo piangendo per questa canzone...” mormorò Ermal, muovendo la bocca il meno possibile.

“Ma mo’ piango davvero pe’ ‘sta canzone! E’ talmente stonato che mo’ pure i cani se mette a ulula’!” sussurrò Fabrizio.

“Bizio, è una canzone tragica che parla di una recente carestia!” sibilò Ermal, severo.

Per tutta risposta, Fabrizio afferrò il tovagliolo e ci si nascose la faccia, tra finti mugolii di dolore.

Ermal appoggiò indice e pollice all’inizio del naso, tra gli occhi, e li chiuse, desiderando di essere in viaggio con chiunque altro tranne l’amico. Un gorilla gli avrebbe fatto fare meno figuracce.

Quando riaprì gli occhi notò con sorpresa che molti commensali avevano notato la loro scenetta e sorridevano con approvazione. Dovevano aver frainteso tutto come Mi-Cha.

Tornò a respirare normalmente, mentre l’attenzione passava da loro due di nuovo verso il cantante.

Si rese conto che si era quasi abituato a preoccuparsi di quello che diceva e di come si comportava, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Erano bastate solo due settimane di _full immersion_ in quella cultura e il suo animo schietto e senza filtri sembrava essersi arreso ad una patina di finta condiscendenza, che lo accompagnava dappertutto, tranne quando, finalmente, si rifugiava nella sua stanza di hotel e scriveva canzone su canzone.

Parlare con Fabrizio era un toccasana, non soltanto nelle lunghe notti in cui stavano svegli a sviluppare il loro piano, ma anche tra una visita e l’altra quando potevano scambiare qualche battuta in italiano, a patto da rimanere estremamente seri, per non destare sospetti.

Prima uscivano da quel paese, meglio era. Si sentiva un pesce fuor d’acqua: non riusciva a rapportarsi con la gente del luogo, che sembrava sgusciare via, obbediente e silenziosa come pesciolini.

La cultura e le usanze di per sé erano affascinanti, come in qualunque viaggio, ma non appena si rallegrava di aver fatto breccia nelle vere anime dei locali, o di aver assaporato il vero spirito coreano, bevendo una birra ad un pub non molto diverso da quelli occidentali, o assaporando delle atroci vongole cucinate con la benzina, girato l’angolo si scorgeva sempre la presenza del regime e l’ombra degli interminabili monumenti a lui dedicati. E li avevano dovuti visitare tutti, con finta ammirazione.

 

“You want to sing? They have some _Beatles_ songs!”

La voce di Mi-Cha lo fece sobbalzare.

Perso nei suoi pensieri, non si era reso conto che il secondo cantante aveva terminato, e l’organizzatore stava invitando membri del pubblico a venire ad esibirsi.

“Thanks, but I don’t think...” iniziò Ermal, quando, con suo orrore, vide Fabrizio alzarsi in piedi, con la mano sollevata.

L’organizzatore rimase spiazzato per qualche secondo. Il suo sguardo andò a Mi-Cha, che annuì, come per dare conferma ad una domanda implicita.

Rassicurato, il coreano invitò Fabrizio sul palco.

Ermal si sentì tirare il braccio dall’amico.

“Bizio, fermo!” sibilò, secco. “Bizio, ci farai passare un casino… Bizio!”

Era come cercare di tenere a freno un cucciolo davanti ad un buffet di salsicce.

Vide le sottili labbra della signora Park farsi invisibili mentre le sopracciglia si univano in un’unica linea minacciosa. Mi-Cha sembrava invece divertita.

Tra le risate dei locali, Ermal fu trascinato sul palco: a nulla valsero le sue preghiere, le sue proteste e i suoi tentativi di aggrapparsi al tavolo.

 

Fabrizio prese in mano il microfono, che emise un debole fischio. Aveva l’espressione di un bimbo che si sveglia la mattina di Natale, pronto per scartare i regali.

Ermal lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Good evening!” esclamò Fabrizio, con la stessa foga di Mike Buongiorno. Mancava solo che urlasse “Allegria!”.

“Questo è Ermal” affermò, indicando l’amico, “e io so’ Fabbbrizio!”

Tra il silenzio generale, Ermal lesse sguardi a metà tra l’interrogativo, lo stupito e lo sprezzante.

“Ermal, traduci, che qua nun capiscono ‘na mazza!”

Fabrizio gli puntò il microfono a un millimetro dalla bocca.

Ermal deglutì. “Sorry about this. We’re singers. Italian singers. I’m Ermal, and this is Fabrizio,” mormorò. Gli sembrava di essere tornato alla sua prima esibizione, in un locale non dissimile da quello in cui erano ora, con le gambe molli e la voce tremula.

Gli stessi sguardi di prima. Pure i camerieri si erano fermati, come pietrificati, con ancora le pietanze fumanti in mano.

Nel silenzio generale, Mi-Cha li raggiunse di slancio sul palco. Prese il secondo microfono e disse qualcosa in coreano. Ermal capì solo il suo nome e “Fa-bi-zou”, quindi dedusse che gli stava facendo da interprete.

Fantastico. Bizio che parlava in romanesco, Ermal in inglese e Mi-Cha in coreano. Il trio Lopez-Marchesini-Solenghi 2.0.

Ringalluzzito dall’avere due interpreti, Fabrizio si appoggiò all’asta del microfono e guardò gli avventori del locale come se avesse davanti uno stuolo di fan. “Voi avete fatto ‘na canzone molto bella, dedicata ai spaghetti, ai _noodels_. Ma pure noi c’abbiamo ‘na canzone dedicata ar cibo!”

Ermal rabbrividì. Sperò con tutto il cuore che non stesse per intonare _Viva la pappa col pomodoro_ , perché si sarebbe sotterrato.

Tradusse, esitando, e attendendo, preoccupato, di capire le intenzioni del compagno.

“E’ ‘na canzone tipica della mia città, de Roma. E parla de ‘n gruppo d’amici che se siede a tavola, in un’osteria, e magna e beve!”

Ermal vide Fabrizio chiedere a gesti in prestito la chitarra al precedente cantante. Finì di tradurre con un sussurro rauco. La gola gli si era seccata. Aveva un bruttissimo presentimento.

Non appena Mi-Cha finì la sua parte in coreano e lasciò il palco, Fabrizio suonò i primi accordi ed Ermal si paralizzò. No. Non era _Viva la pappa col pomodoro_. Era peggio. Molto peggio.

 

_Fatece largo che passamo noi_

_sti giovanotti de' sta Roma bella_

_semo ragazzi fatti cor pennello_

_e le ragazze famo innamorà_

_e le ragazze famo innamorà_

 

Era vero. Fabrizio “Moro” Mobrici stava cantando _La società dei magnaccioni_ _1_ , una canzone popolare romana, in un ristorante di Pyongyang. Per una frazione di secondo immaginò l’ondata di commenti su Twitter, Facebook e Instagram che si sarebbe scatenata se i fan italiani e internazionali l’avessero saputo.

Fabrizio cantava pieno di energia, dimenandosi con la chitarra neanche stesse facendo un assolo di Jimi Hendrix.

La prima strofa fu accolta con una freddezza glaciale.

Al ritornello Fabrizio invitò tutti a battere le mani all’unisono, agitando le braccia come se dirigesse l’orchestra, cantando momentaneamente a cappella.

Ermal notò che Mi-Cha stava battendo il piede a ritmo, pur conservando una maschera di compostezza. Il resto dei commensali era pietrificato.

Ermal si scoprì, suo malgrado, a mormorare la seconda strofa – che ricordava a stento – per poi lasciarsi trascinare dal secondo ritornello, cantando progressivamente con più convinzione.

 

_Che ce arifrega che ce arimporta_

_se l'oste ar vino ci ha messo l'acqua_

_e noi je dimo e noi je famo_

_c'hai messo l'acqua_

_nun te pagamo ma però_

_noi semo quelli_

_che j'arrisponnemmo 'n coro_

_e' mejo er vino de li Castelli_

_de questa zozza società_

 

La canzone volse alla fine, con un’esplosione di strimpellamenti da parte di Fabrizio.

Per alcuni secondi non si sentì altro che i loro respiri leggermente affannati, amplificati dai microfoni.

Poi, un vecchietto con più rughe che denti si alzò in piedi applaudendo, seguito lentamente da tutto il locale.

La signora Park venne verso di loro a passo di marcia, sbraitando qualcosa in coreano rivolta a Mi-Cha, ma si bloccò quando dal pubblico provenne un altro grido, all’unisono, con un tono di approvazione.

“Bizio!” sussurrò Ermal, avvicinandosi all’amico. “Credo… credo che vogliano il bis.”

Videro la signora Park rimanere impietrita per qualche secondo, per poi tornare a posto, con lunghi passi rabbiosi e mormorando qualcosa tra sé come se stesse masticando un boccone amaro, incapace di sputarlo.

Ermal fu improvvisamente colto da un’ispirazione. “Bizio, dammi la chitarra. Mi-Cha, I need your help.”

Fabrizio lasciò lo spazio all’amico, mentre la guida ritornò sul palco.

“Thank you, my friends, for making us feel welcome here, while we are so far away from home.”

Fabrizio si posizionò dietro al compagno e sussurrò: “Ahò, che stai a di’?”

Ermal lo ignorò. “We sang this popular song about food and wine, but we are famous for one song we wrote and performed together.”

Attese che Mi-Cha traducesse e continuò: “It’s a song which relates to everybody, to people from all nations, to all those who suffered, who went through...” fece una pausa, incerto se parlare apertamente di guerra. Decise che non aveva senso rischiare di far arrivare il messaggio come un attacco al regime: avrebbe innescato una reazione inutilmente negativa e non sarebbe infine passato il significato del testo. “...who went through hard times, and have a chance now to say to anybody who made them feel bad that they haven’t done anything to them. Nothing. The title is _Non mi avete fatto niente_ : _You haven’t done anything to me_.”

Fece una pausa. Notò che Mi-Cha lo stava osservando con occhi brillanti.

“Can we sing it?” domandò.

Un mormorio di assenso si levò dalla folla.

Si girò verso Fabrizio, per spiegargli quello che aveva detto, ma bastò uno sguardo d’intesa e un sorriso e presero posto ai microfoni.

 

_A Il Cairo non lo sanno che ore sono adesso_

_Il sole sulla Rambla oggi non è lo stesso_

_In Francia c'è un concerto_

_La gente si diverte_

_Qualcuno canta forte_

_Qualcuno grida a morte_

 

Era strano cantare quella canzone - che interpretavano ormai sapendo a menadito le mosse l’uno dell’altro – senza la presenza dei loro fan, senza gente che si dimenasse e cantasse con loro, senza striscioni e palloncini.

I coreani ascoltarono impassibili fino alla fine della canzone, come ad un concerto di musica classica.

Man mano che andavano avanti con la canzone, però, Ermal notò che sembravano catturati dal fluire di parole in una lingua per loro incomprensibile.

 

_Non mi avete fatto niente_

_Le vostre inutili guerre_

_Non mi avete tolto niente_

_Le vostre inutili guerre_

_Non mi avete fatto niente_

_Le vostre inutili guerre_

_Non avete avuto niente_

_Le vostre inutili guerre_

 

_Sono consapevole che tutto più non torna_

_La felicità volava_

_Come vola via una bolla._

 

Ermal accompagnò l’ultima nota con un accordo prolungato.

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, si levò una standing ovation.

Ermal non seppe spiegarsi perché, ma aveva la sensazione che avessero compreso il senso del testo, e non solo per l’introduzione che ne aveva fatto, ma perché in qualche modo la potenza della loro espressività e della loro voce aveva superato le barriere linguistiche e culturali.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“Vedrai ‘a faccia de Libero, quando je racconto che su’ babbo ha cantato davanti ar pubblico coreano!” esclamò Fabrizio, sdraiato su una metà del letto matrimoniale.

Ermal era seduto a gambe incrociate sulla restante metà, intento ad osservare un ammasso disordinato di appunti, cartine e fogli sparsi sul copriletto davanti a lui.

Sorrise. Era la prima sera in cui, tornando in albergo, non avvertiva quel senso di oppressione nel dover cercare di mettere insieme un piano decente. Quella sera si era rivelata una boccata d’aria, una piccola pausa da una gigantesca scure che penzolava sopra le loro teste.

 

La camera di Fabrizio era identica a quella di Ermal, solo molto più disordinata. La valigia spalancata e addossata alla parete dava l’impressione che fosse esplosa, lanciando vestiti ovunque: camicie gettate sullo schienale della sedia, calzini infilati sotto la scrivania, giacche appese alla maniglia della porta del bagno, cappelli che spuntavano ovunque. Sembrava uno di quei quiz de _La Settimana Enigmistica_ , quello in cui bisognava capire quale oggetto avesse comprato infine la cliente, dopo aver messo sottosopra l’intero negozio.

 

“Ok, allora, abbiamo capito come scappare dopo l’esibizione” affermò Ermal, riportando l’attenzione al foglio scarabocchiato davanti a lui. “Quello che dobbiamo capire è come entrare nello stadio e come fare ad esibirci.”

Fabrizio emise un debole grugnito, sfilandosi il cuscino da sotto la testa e posizionandolo sopra di essa, come per sparire tra quell’ammasso di cotone, esausto di tornare ogni sera allo stesso punto.

Ermal lo capì. Era come guardare un puzzle che aveva sempre un pezzo mancante, o un labirinto di cui si distingueva l’uscita ma non l’entrata.

Un sommesso bussare interruppe le loro riflessioni.

I due amici si scambiarono un’occhiata allarmata.

Ermal balzò giù dal letto come se scottasse, nascondendo sotto di esso tutte le carte incriminanti, mentre Fabrizio si avvicinava con circospezione alla porta.

La voce di Mi-Cha giunse in un sussurro appena udibile.

Fabrizio aprì uno spiraglio, poi allargò l’apertura e lei sgusciò dentro con una rapidità che li lasciò interdetti, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e dando una manata di chiave.

I due amici si guardarono. Ogni traccia di colorito era scomparso dai loro volti.

Ermal sentì lo sguardo indagatore di Mi-Cha che osservava i suoi pantaloni del pigiama, la sua maglietta bianca, la camicia semiaperta di Fabrizio e i suoi pantaloncini della tuta.

“N-non… non è...” balbettò Ermal, immaginando le conclusioni a cui potesse giungere.

Mi-Cha lo zittì con un gesto, come per dire che non era importante.

“Sorry if I come here like this. But I need to know...” Mi-Cha esitò.

“Dov’è ‘a signora Park?” domandò Fabrizio, abbottonandosi la camicia fino al collo.

Mi-Cha riconobbe il nome e rispose: “Only me, now. This is not official. This is secret, ok?”

I due amici si scambiarono uno sguardo. Poi annuirono, lentamente.

“I need to know the exact text of the song” disse, tutto d’un fiato, tremando leggermente ma con uno sguardo di sfida nei piccoli occhi a mandorla.

“Not the one with the food. The other one. _You haven’t done anything to me_.”

“Why?” domandò Ermal, spingendo sotto il letto con il piede il lembo di un foglio che fuoriusciva.

Mi-Cha lo fissò. Uno sguardo cristallino, che gli trapassò l’anima. “Please, it’s important.” mormorò.

Sotto uno sguardo allarmato di Fabrizio, Ermal infine prese il blocco dalla scrivania, si sedette sul letto e scrisse.

Nella stanza si distingueva solo il rumore della penna sulla carta e il fruscio del foglio.

Una volta finito, lo porse a Mi-Cha, rimanendo immobile e lasciando che fosse lei a venire a prenderlo.

Mi-Cha avanzò e quasi glielo strappò di mano, leggendolo con avidità.

Ermal trattenne il fiato. Non sentiva più il respiro di Fabrizio, che pareva essersi trasformato in una statua di sale, addossata alla parete, i muscoli tesi e pronti a scattare.

Finalmente, Mi-Cha alzò gli occhi dal blocco. Fissò a lungo i due amici con uno sguardo carico di determinazione. Poi ordinò: “Come with me.”

 

 

 

 

1� Immagino che non tutti la conoscano, soprattutto i non romani, quindi eccovi il link su Youtube. Immaginatela cantata da Fabrizio: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GATZ_QzH57A> Non sono romana (anche se mio padre lo è stato per quasi vent’anni) e non so se ai romani piaccia o meno in genere questa canzone. A me mette tantissima allegria e mi fa ridere ogni volta che la sento, quindi è da intendersi come omaggio, non come presa in giro.


	8. Pensa

**Capitolo 8**

**Pensa**

 

 

Fabrizio non seppe dire cosa l’avesse svegliato, se l’odore acre dell’aceto che aleggiava nell’aria, se l’improvvisa luce forte proveniente dall’alto o se uno strano peso sullo stomaco.

Aprì a fatica gli occhi. Conosceva quella sensazione, o almeno una simile. C’era qualcosa che non andava.

Il corpo era teso e scattante, ma la mente navigava in un torpore innaturale.

Non era a letto: le braccia nude toccavano una superficie dura, ruvida e gelida, simile a cemento.

Spalancò gli occhi, ma non servì a molto. Li riuscì a tenere aperti per una frazione di secondo, giusto il tempo di rimanere abbagliato dalla luce violenta. Era su un palco? Sembrava un riflettore, quello.

La mente non collaborava ancora. L’ansia di non sapere dove fosse né come ci fosse finito lo fece annaspare, mentre il cuore batteva così forte da fargli male. Si era drogato?

Nel silenzio riusciva a distinguere solo il suo respiro irregolare. Si concentrò sul peso sullo stomaco, lottando per farlo andare via.

Sbirciò il resto del corpo. C’era qualcosa che gli bloccava la vista. Una cosa nera e pelosa. Un gatto. Aveva un gatto sullo stomaco. La situazione gli parve così assurda che si costrinse a sollevare appena la testa per guardare meglio. Lo sforzo gli sembrò enorme e gli fece ricadere subito la testa a terra, come se pesasse una tonnellata.

Non erano peli, erano capelli. Ricci.

Ermal! Le sinapsi rallentate finalmente si collegarono e tutto gli precipitò addosso all’istante.

L’esibizione al locale coreano, Mi-Cha in camera loro, la puntata al bar dell’hotel, in cui aveva insistito per offrire lei due bibite, la breve chiacchierata… poi l’avevano seguita nel garage seminterrato dove aveva l’auto, dopo... più nulla.

Un pensiero gli ghiacciò il sangue nelle vene. Si sforzò di tirarsi su almeno di qualche centimetro, reggendosi sui gomiti, e osservò bene Ermal, sdraiato accanto, con la testa appoggiata sopra di lui. Notò, con un sospiro di sollievo, che il suo petto saliva e scendeva regolarmente. Non sembrava ferito: la giacca di pelle e la t-shirt, pur impolverate e strapazzate, non presentavano tagli o fori visibili, i jeans, invece, erano un susseguirsi di strappi, ma originali dell’indumento.

Diede un’occhiata ai suoi vestiti: solo polvere e macchie di fango.

“Ermal!” lo chiamò, sottovoce, scrollandolo con una mano, mentre con l’altra faceva perno sul pavimento per non accasciarsi di nuovo al suolo.

Dovette ripetere l’operazione più volte, ognuna con maggiore impeto: quel sonno, quella spossatezza erano troppo innaturali. Non si era drogato da solo. Qualcuno li aveva drogati entrambi.

Avvertì un colpo di tosse sommesso, proveniente dalle profondità della stanza. Si paralizzò in ascolto, le orecchie tese per captare da dove arrivasse. La fronte gli si imperlò di sudore.

Prese a dare leggeri e frenetici colpetti alle guance all’amico. Dovevano fuggire, subito.

“Cinque minuti!” mugugnò Ermal, usando il corpo di Fabrizio e girandosi verso la parte inferiore del ventre.

“Ahò, Ermal, cazzo, sveja!” esclamò, scostandosi via brutalmente e lasciando che l’amico sbattesse la testa contro il pavimento.

“Eh? Che c’è?” biascicò l’amico, riprendendo lentamente contatto con la realtà. Le sue pupille roteavano senza riuscire a fissarsi su un particolare.

“Svejate, su! Che te deve bacia’ er principe azzurro?” rincarò Fabrizio, senza mascherare l’urgenza nella voce. Si mise lentamente in piedi, lottando per cacciare via i residui di torpore, e prese Ermal per le ascelle, costringendolo ad alzarsi e tenendolo da dietro per evitare che si schiantasse nuovamente al suolo.

“Che succede? Dove sono?”

La voce di Ermal, sebbene impastata, aveva acquisito un po’ più di chiarezza.

“Shh!” esclamò Fabrizio. “Ce ne dobbiamo annare, vie’ qua” sussurrò, posizionando il braccio sinistro di Ermal sulle sue spalle e facendo leva per costringerlo a muoversi, incespicando.

 

Avevano fatto appena un passo, quando una voce in coreano risuonò echeggiando come uno sparo nel silenzio.

“Stop, Fa-bi-zou!”

Fabrizio riconobbe la seconda voce. Mi-Cha era lì.

Strinse il pugno sinistro, piantò i piedi e si preparò a lasciare andare Ermal per poterli difendere entrambi.

A giudicare dall’eco, si trovavano in una stanza molto grande e molto spoglia, come un hangar.

Sentì Mi-Cha discutere animatamente con un’altra persona in coreano. Deglutì. Quanti erano lì dentro?

Infine, il diverbio terminò. Improvvisamente, nel fascio di luce apparve la guida. Avanzava a piccoli passi, con le mani aperte e sollevate in segno di resa e un’espressione contrita in faccia.

Fabrizio rimase immobile, ma strinse il pugno ancora di più.

“Sorry, sorry for this! I don’t mean to harm you. You’re safe here. Believe me.”

Gli occhi di Fabrizio si ridussero ad una fessura.

“Ahò, Micia! Nun so se l’hai capì, ma l’interprete qui sta ‘n po’ addormentato. E io sto un po’ incazzato. Mo’ ripeti ‘n po’ e vedi de farte capì!” sibilò Fabrizio, cercando di fare la voce più grossa di quanto se la sentisse, visto che nascosti dal riflettore ci potevano essere un centinaio di coreani armati fino ai denti.

In qualche modo il messaggio arrivò a Mi-Cha, che si fermò con le mani alzate.

“Sorry, I’m sorry” scandì. Diede un’occhiata a Fabrizio, per sincerarsi che il messaggio fosse passato, e proseguì. “No… problem. Ok. Friends. Peace.” aggiunse.

“Pace? Amici? E’ così che trattate ji amici ‘n Corea?”

Ermal si staccò lentamente dall’amico. Il suo sguardo da vacuo si era fatto attento ed allarmato.

“Mi-Cha, what is going on?” La voce dell’amico, seppur debole, era carica di apprensione mista a rabbia.

Seguì un dialogo del quale Fabrizio non capì nulla: lo seguì come se guardasse una partita di tennis, accompagnando la palla con gli occhi da una parte all’altra del campo.

La rabbia nella voce di Ermal era lentamente mutata in determinazione.

“Ahò, nun vorrei interrompe’, ma se magari te va de dirmi che ce famo qui… senza fretta eh!” esclamò Fabrizio, serrando le labbra e squadrando Mi-Cha, con espressione irata.

Ermal si girò verso l’amico, senza però dare le spalle alla guida. “Ci ha sedato...” iniziò.

“Ci ha sedotto?” ripeté Fabrizio, spalancando gli occhi.

“Se-da-to” scandì Ermal. “Ci ha dato un tranquillante e ci ha portato qui. Dice… dice che ha dovuto farlo per salvaguardare i suoi compagni. Dicono di essere… i ribelli.”

“I ribelli de che?”

“I ribelli, la resistenza!” Ermal sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e sobbalzando leggermente a contatto con la nuca dolorante. Dai capelli si era levato un nugolo di polvere che ora danzava nella luce del riflettore.

“In ogni dittatura, in ogni regime c’è un’opposizione. Come… come i partigiani durante il Fascismo, ecco. Siamo nel covo dei partigiani della Corea del Nord,” sussurrò.

Fabrizio ci mise qualche secondo per elaborare la notizia. I muscoli gli facevano male da quanto erano tesi e rigidi. Si accorse che aveva a malapena respirato fino a quel momento.

“Quindi nun stanno co’ Kim?”

Ermal scosse la testa. “Così dicono,” aggiunse. “How can we believe you?” domandò con una nota di sfida, rivolto a Mi-Cha. Poi aggiunse: “If _we_ need to trust you, _you_ need to trust us. Show yourselves.”

Era un ordine, non una richiesta.

Mi-Cha si girò nella direzione – supposta – dei suoi compagni ed esclamò qualcosa in coreano, che provocò una pluralità di risposte con toni differenti.

Fabrizio contò almeno una decina di voci. Scambiò uno sguardo inquieto con l’amico.

Infine, un’ultima voce, perentoria, abbaiò qualcosa in coreano. Un interruttore scattò e piombarono nel buio completo.

Lentamente, due lunghe file di neon addossati alle pareti presero vita, lampeggiando con inquietanti ticchettii, illuminando sempre di più la stanza man mano che si scaldavano tutti.

 

Si trovavano in quello che sembrava un grande magazzino, dal soffitto alto e senza finestre. Il pavimento, polveroso e gli angoli pieni di ragnatele indicavano che non veniva usato quasi mai. Alle pareti, scaffali arrugginiti contenevano vecchi raccoglitori, fogli sparsi e cianfrusaglie. In un angolo vicino alla porta metallica (l’unica entrata e uscita possibile, seminascosta dietro ad un Coreano più grosso che alto) giacevano dimenticati dei pacchi, qualche straccio e una vecchia cassetta per gli attrezzi.

In fondo alla sala, in piedi, era raggruppata una ventina di locali: un misto tra uomini e donne, circa dai venti agli ottant’anni suonati.

La maggior parte li guardava con aria di sfida e braccia incrociate, gli altri con espressione incerta e preoccupata.

 

“Hello everybody!” esclamò Fabrizio, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, con una nota fintamente allegra nella voce. “Now, we go...” fece per dirigersi verso la porta, ma si fermò, vedendo la guardia stringere i pugni, minacciosamente, mentre gli altri compagni lo squadravano, minacciosi.

 

“Why did you bring us here?”

Ermal si era rivolto a Mi-Cha, fermando contemporaneamente Fabrizio con una mano sulla spalla.

Mentre i due parlavano, Fabrizio riusciva appena a captare qualche parola sparsa. Ne approfittò per osservare la gente nella stanza. Indossavano tutti abiti semplici: tute, vecchi jeans, camicie rattoppate. Alcuni erano troppo magri, anche per la corporatura esile tipicamente orientale: nelle linee impietose del volto, nelle braccia scarne e negli occhi infossati lesse la fame. I più vecchi erano anche quelli con lo sguardo più inquisitore, mentre gli occhi dei giovani, soprattutto degli uomini, erano illuminati da una luce spavalda e battagliera. Le ragazze e le signore avevano un’espressione simile, ma nel contempo diversa: l’aggressività lasciava il posto ad una risolutezza d’acciaio, meno appariscente ma non per questo meno difficile da abbattere.

“Bizio!”

Fabrizio si riscosse e si concentrò su Ermal. Stava fissando, immobile, un punto insignificante del magazzino, con uno sguardo assente e un misto di incertezza e sorpresa negli occhi.

“Mi hanno raccontato la loro storia. Io… io credo davvero che siano chi dicono di essere,” mormorò, senza distogliere gli occhi. “E vogliono… vogliono che scriviamo una canzone su di loro.” Il tono incredulo dell’amico strozzò il finale della frase.

“Che vojono?”

“Vogliono che scriviamo una canzone su di loro,” ripeté Ermal, con più sicurezza.

“’Na canzone.” affermò Fabrizio.

“Sì.”

“Su de loro.”

“Oh, Fabrì! Che te lo devo tradurre pure in romanesco?” si spazientì Ermal, guardando l’amico negli occhi.

“Cos-chi-com- perché?” esclamò Fabrizio, a bocca aperta. E prima che Ermal potesse rispondere, si diresse a passi lunghi verso Mi-Cha, la quale indietreggiò leggermente.

“Cioè, famme capì ‘na cosa!” sbottò, dimenticandosi che non parlava italiano, né tanto meno romano. “Tu ce droghi, ce porti nun se sa dove, ce molli qui ‘n ‘sto stanzone, ce punti ‘na cazzo de luce che manco ne’ film de’ polizia, e davanti a ‘sta gente che ce guarda come se fossimo deji assassini ce dici che te dobbiamo fa’ na canzone? Guarda, me ne sta a veni’ ‘n mente una de Masini, de canzone...”

Si sentì tirare indietro da Ermal, che gli aveva afferrato il braccio, mentre la folla di Coreani si agitava sempre di più, borbottando e avanzando minacciosamente.

Mi-Cha li fermò con un braccio teso e un ordine deciso.

“Bizio...” la voce di Ermal lo calmò leggermente. “Bizio, dovevano farlo. Non potevano rischiare che noi sapessimo dov’erano. Non volevano nemmeno farsi vedere, ma hanno dovuto, altrimenti non avremmo mai accettato.”

“Accettato? Hai accettato?” ripeté Fabrizio, con voce stridula, guardando Ermal come se gli fossero spuntate altre due teste.

“Non ho accettato niente,” lo rassicurò. “Calmati. Non è la situazione migliore per perdere le staffe. Però renditi conto di cosa voglia dire essere ribelli nel regime di Kim. Hai visto come sono iper-controllati, giorno e notte, tutti perfettamente impostati. Immagina cosa voglia dire portare avanti un’organizzazione di resistenza in una situazione simile.”

Fabrizio lasciò scivolare lo sguardo al pavimento, senza vederlo.

“Mi-Cha è rimasta colpita dalla nostra canzone” proseguì Ermal, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e avvicinando la testa a quella dell’amico. “Ne ha capito il senso e l’ha trovato importante e universale. Vuole che cantiamo di loro, vuole che portiamo il loro messaggio fuori da questo bunker, nei palcoscenici d’Italia, nelle radio del mondo.”

Dopo una pausa Ermal domandò: “Cosa rispondiamo?”

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo e lo puntò agli occhi dell’amico. Stettero immobili a guardarsi per qualche secondo, poi Ermal si sciolse in un sorriso e Fabrizio lo abbracciò.

“ _Neo gyeolhon haessni_? _”_

Ermal e Fabrizio si sciolsero dall’abbraccio e si rivolsero verso la signora che aveva parlato. Il loro sguardo interrogativo si spostò poi verso Mi-Cha, la quale, imbarazzata, tradusse: “She wants to know if you’re married.”

Fabrizio ed Ermal si allontanarono bruscamente, come attraversati da una scossa elettrica.

“No, no, no marry, no marry!” esclamò Fabrizio. “We love girls! Many girls! Many many girls!”

Ermal si coprì la faccia con le mani. “Bizio, zitto, smettila!” gemette, tra le risate di Mi-Cha e, a seguire, una volta che ebbe tradotto, di tutto il gruppo.

 

Quella risata infranse gli ultimi rimasugli di dubbio, spazzò via l’esitazione e annientò le barriere culturali.

Mi-Cha tirò fuori dalla tasca il foglietto su cui Ermal aveva tradotto la canzone e la recitò in coreano, come fosse una poesia.

Ora che la tensione si era dissolta, Fabrizio avvertì un’ondata di stanchezza travolgerlo: l’adrenalina del finto rapimento aveva lasciato il posto ad una pesantezza delle membra e ad un torpore che lo faceva sbadigliare continuamente, di nascosto.

Quando Mi-Cha ebbe finito, i Coreani, si avvicinarono lentamente ai due cantanti, facendo la fila per stringere loro la mano, alcuni con entusiasmo, altri, la minoranza, ancora con un residuo di diffidenza negli occhi.

Mi-Cha li presentò uno ad uno.

Fabrizio iniziava a barcollare dalla spossatezza, quando uno dei più anziani si rivolse loro in coreano. Mi-Cha, prontamente, fece da interprete. Ermal seguì a sua volta, cercando di mascherare il tono esausto: “Lui è Chin-Mae. Ci tiene sempre a ricordare la sua storia: è stato capocantiere per trent’anni, finché un collega non gli rubò il posto, accusandolo ingiustamente di aver sottratto fondi.”

Fabrizio si impose di non sbadigliare. Quelli erano dei veri eroi, che lottavano per un futuro migliore. Annuì con espressione grave, mentre Ermal domandò, per educazione e per non liquidarlo subito: “What did he build?”.

“Oh, many buildings! Many houses and also national landmarks.” rispose Mi-Cha sorridendo. “The most important was one that we visited a few days ago. You were very interested in this one: the _Rungrado May Day Stadium_.”

Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi, di colpo sveglissimo. Si girò verso Ermal, il quale si era irrigidito e lo fissava, come colpito da un fulmine.


	9. Quello che ci resta

**Capitolo 9**

**Quello che ci resta**

 

 

Fabrizio si avvicinò alla reception con passo sicuro, seguito a poca distanza da Ermal.

La hall dell’hotel, dalle pareti spoglie ed arredata in modo funzionale ed essenziale, era pressoché deserta: una guida locale stava parlando sommessamente al cellulare, seduto in una delle poltrone nel salottino. Gli altri divani del salottino erano vuoti, essendo ormai notte fonda.

Nell’aria aleggiava ancora l’odore agrodolce tipico della cucina orientale, a cui ormai si erano abituati.

Ermal finse di sfogliare alcuni dépliant, esposti in una bacheca su un angolo del bancone, mentre l’amico attirava l’attenzione della giovane receptionist.

“’Scuse me! Postcard?”

La ragazza sorrise e accennò un inchino con la testa, poi andò a prendere una decina di cartoline diverse e le dispose in bella mostra sulla superficie di mogano del bancone.

“Oh! Beautiful!” commentò Fabrizio, esaminandole con lentezza esasperante, come se dovesse verificare l’autenticità di una banconota da mille euro.

Non appena la ragazza fece per tornare alla sue faccende, lasciando il cliente a decidere in pace, la richiamò, domandando informazioni su ogni singolo monumento ritratto.

Ermal si morse le labbra per non ridere e si finse interessatissimo al volantino che pubblicizzava una visita al Munsu Water Park.

La coreana era costretta ad esprimersi in un inglese molto basilare, ma ciò non aveva minato il suo entusiasmo nell’adempiere ai suoi doveri.

“Where buy stamp?” chiese poi Fabrizio, e si fece spiegare esattamente dove fosse l’ufficio postale, facendosi ripetere il percorso tre volte, fingendo di confondersi.

“So hotel, turn right, cross street...”

“Turn _left_!” lo corresse l’inserviente.

“Turn left!” ripeté Fabrizio. “Hotel, turn left, turn right.”

“Cross the street, first!”

Ermal la guardò di sottecchi. Aveva preso una mappa e stava cerchiando più volte, con tratto pesante, l’hotel, l’ufficio postale e il percorso per arrivarci (talmente facile che ce l’avrebbe fatta anche un bambino): sembrava aver raccolto la situazione come una sorta di sfida personale.

Vide Fabrizio annuire, finalmente convinto, per poi raccogliere tutte le cartoline e fingere (poco verosimilmente) di incespicare, facendole volare oltre il bancone e atterrare per terra.

“Sorry! Sorry! I very – come se dice _goffo_? - very _goff_! Very very _goff_!” si scusò Fabrizio.

Ermal si girò verso la porta a vetri e attivò ripetutamente la torcia del cellulare verso di essa.

Mentre Fabrizio si sporgeva e cercava di entrare dietro il bancone per aiutare la ragazza a raccogliere le cartoline, Mi-Cha e Chin Mae sgusciarono rapidamente dentro alla hall e su per le scale.

Ermal raggiunse l’amico.

Fabrizio prese in mano le cartoline che gli porse la receptionist, dopo averle recuperate. Diede loro un’ultima occhiata per poi affermare: “Thank you! I tell tomorrow,” e riconsegnargliele.

 

“Ti sputerà nel piatto, domani, lo sai, vero?” domandò Ermal, mentre salivano le scale, una volta congedatisi dalla ragazza.

“’O so!” replicò Fabrizio, imbarazzato. “Poraccia, domani je porto de’ fiori! Ma ‘namo a colazione fuori, tanto pe’ sta’ sicuri...”

Davanti alla camera di Ermal li aspettavano la guida e il suo amico. Riunioni tra locali e turisti, soprattutto in spazi privati come le camere d’albergo, non erano ben viste e avevano preferito evitare di dare nell’occhio, vista anche la missione che incombeva come una spada di Damocle.

Ermal fece strada e segno di accomodarsi, ma entrambi i coreani rimasero in piedi al centro della stanza.

Chin-Mae si guardò intorno, osservando il grande letto con la testata intagliata in noce, il Mac di ultima generazione sulla scrivania, la TV a 50” appesa al muro e la valigia debordante di vestiti.

Ermal riconobbe quello sguardo. Era lo stesso suo quando, da adolescente, veniva invitato a casa dei suoi compagni di classe ricchi. Ricordava bene l’invidia nell’ammirare scaffali pieni di cd e videocassette, e la nuova playstation collegata al televisore.

Ebbe l’impulso di far sparire tutto, l’urgenza di dirgli che non era nato ricco - né lui né Fabrizio - che sapeva cosa voleva dire non arrivare alla fine del mese e inventarsi ogni volta qualcosa per andare avanti. Invece, abbassò lo sguardo a terra, alla moquette marrone.

Mi-Cha accese la televisione e alzò il volume.

“So they don’t hear us,” si giustificò.

Ermal stava per chiedere chi fossero i “they”, quando Mi-Cha domandò come mai li avessero portati lì.

Ermal si schiarì ripetutamente la voce, tentando di spiegare il piano, ma tralasciando la parte mistico-spirituale. In realtà non c’era uno straccio di piano. C’era un’idea e l’assurda speranza che Chin-Mae, con il suo precedente lavoro di Capocantiere alla costruzione dello stadio, avesse qualche dritta da dare loro, per fare quello che dovevano fare e restare vivi per raccontarlo.

Riusciva a malapena ad esprimersi in modo che non sembrasse solamente il rigurgito di un folle, anche per questo aveva preferito parlare a quattr’occhi solo con Chin-Mae e Mi-Cha.

Il discorso fu accolto da un silenzio assoluto.

Chin-Mae si sedette lentamente sul bordo del letto, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia e fissando il vuoto, mentre Mi-Cha restò immobile, in piedi, e solo il diaframma che si alzava e si abbassava la differenziava da una statua di sale.

 

“So you want to sing a song at the _Rungrado May Day Stadium_?” ripeté Mi-Cha, dopo circa un minuto, per assicurarsi di aver capito bene. “Without invitation? Without official approval?”

“Yes,” confermò Ermal, appoggiandosi alla parete e incrociando le braccia.

“In a week?” volle sincerarsi Mi-Cha, con tono stridulo.

Ermal annuì.

“Why?” La domanda le uscì con un rantolo.

Ermal e Fabrizio si scambiarono uno sguardo incerto.

Fabrizio si agitò sulla sedia, sulla quale era stravaccato a gambe divaricate.

“I… I...” esitò Fabrizio.

Chin-Mae lo interruppe con una frase in coreano.

Ermal tradusse, dopo l’intervento di Mi-Cha.

“Dice che è un gesto ammirevole, che è la prima volta che qualcuno ha il coraggio di fare una protesta pacifica come questa. Dice che abbiamo un buon cuore.”

Fabrizio si grattò l’orecchio, passando poi le dita sulla fronte e tra i capelli, rendendoli ancora più spettinati.

Ermal si morse le labbra, condividendo la stessa sensazione di vergogna dell’amico: il pensiero di protestare contro il regime di Kim non gli aveva neanche attraversato il cervello. Poi intervenne: “We didn’t think...”

Chin-Mae lo zittì con un gesto imperioso. Ermal ebbe l’impressione che gli occhi penetranti del vecchio avessero capito tutto, studiando le reazioni dei due italiani.

Mi-Cha tradusse la voce dell’anziano. “He says that it doesn’t matter why you wanted to do it in the past. Now you do it for a different reason. It takes intelligence, heart and...” la guida arrossì e abbassò leggermente il tono di voce, “balls.”

Chin-Mae esplose in una risata acuta, che lentamente si propagò a Ermal, Fabrizio e Mi-Cha.

Risero fino a sentire male alla pancia, poi il sorriso lasciò lentamente il posto ad un’espressione tra il meditabondo e il preoccupato.

 

In televisione l’elegante presentatrice del telegiornale aveva lasciato il posto ad un film horror coreano.

“Gigi, chiedigli se c’ha ‘n consiglio da dacce pe’ entra’ nello stadio,” chiese Fabrizio, protendendosi con il busto e puntando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, come un bimbo in attesa di essere reso partecipe di un mistero.

Lo scambio di informazioni ci mise un po’ ad arrivare, dovendo attraversare due lingue.

Ermal cambiò repentinamente espressione e dallo stanco e preoccupato, passò di colpo a sentirsi speranzoso e quasi euforico.

“C’è un passaggio segreto! Dice che c’è un passaggio segreto1!”

Fabrizio scattò in piedi come una molla.

“L’hanno fatto costruire per il padre di Kim, per permettere una veloce evacuazione del leader e della famiglia, visto che è uno stadio enorme.” Parlava talmente velocemente che le parole incespicavano per uscire. “Scende sotto al fiume Taedong e raggiunge un boschetto nella riva opposta.”

Fabrizio lo guardò, incredulo.

Ermal gli lesse in faccia la sua stessa gratitudine alla Provvidenza per una botta di culo così enorme.

Fabrizio soffocò in un abbraccio Chin-Mae, poi Mi-Cha e per finire strinse Ermal al petto e lo sollevò di qualche centimetro.

“Mo’ dobbiamo capi’ come porta’ microfoni e apparecchiature e come fa’ veni’ centocinquantamila spettatori,” affermò Fabrizio, una volta che l’entusiasmo scemò.

Avevano sistemato solo l’entrata e l’uscita, rimaneva da definire tutto il resto del piano, ma la grande notizia faceva sembrare tutto assolutamente a portata di mano.

Dopo un breve scambio linguistico, Ermal confermò: “Hanno tutto lì, microfoni, casse, maxi-schermi. Basta solo collegarli, ma improvviseremo,” affermò, fiducioso, appoggiandosi allo spigolo della scrivania e sollevando una gamba per sedersi meglio sul ripiano.

“Sì, ma er pubblico?” chiese Fabrizio, ma fu interrotto da Mi-Cha, che sembrò avergli letto nel pensiero.

“On the 24th there is no event planned, just normal tourist visits,” esclamò la guida. “There will be maybe 20-50 people.” Il suo sguardo rassegnato fece sgonfiare il sorriso di Fabrizio come un palloncino bucato.

Dopo essersi consultata brevemente con Chin-Mae, aggiunse: “There is no way to have more people since there is no official event, from the governement. Nobody will come. Nobody will know.”

Ermal tradusse per uno sconfortato Fabrizio, che si era riseduto sulla scomoda sedia di legno, vicino ad Ermal, assumendo la consueta posizione a gambe divaricate.

“Dovremmo esibirci davanti allo stadio ar completo...” mormorò Fabrizio, pensoso. Sovrappensiero, prese in mano il cellulare, lo sbloccò e scrollò tra le varie app, come alla ricerca di una soluzione.

“C’è una cosa che nessuno dei nostri amici coreani ha considerato,” affermò Ermal, con l’aria di chi possiede la mappa del tesoro, quando tutti scavano invano nella sabbia.

“Cosa?”

“I fan,” spiegò Ermal, semplicemente, come se stesse ripetendo le tabelline.

“Quali fan?”

“I nostri fan.”

“Gigi, i nostri fan stanno in Italia. Qualcuno magari ce sta pure ‘n Europa, ma nun vengono mica fino a qui, ‘n culo ai lupi (senza offesa pel tuo fanclub) pe’ vederce canta’!” replicò l’amico con espressione scettica, che non scalfì minimamente il sorriso di Ermal.

“Conosci la teoria dei _Sei gradi di Separazione_?” domandò Ermal, sentendosi addosso gli sguardi incuriositi dei due locali, che seguivano il dibattito, confusi.

“Sei gradi de che?”ripeté Fabrizio, sporgendosi in avanti, con espressione a metà tra il diffidente e il curioso.

“Sei gradi di separazione. E’ una teoria sociologica secondo la quale ogni persona può essere collegata a qualunque altra persona o cosa attraverso una catena di conoscenze e relazioni con non più di 5 intermediari.”

Fabrizio lo guardò con l’espressione di un cane a cui si sta cercando di insegnare i logaritmi.

“Per farla breve,” riassunse Ermal, “tu puoi essere collegato a chiunque, perfino… alla Regina Elisabetta, perché conosci un amico, che a sua volta ha un altro amico e un altro ancora, fino ad un massimo di 5 passaggi. E uno di questi conosce la Regina. In questo modo siamo tutti collegati, e il mondo è davvero piccolo”.

“Figo!” commentò l’amico, a braccia conserte. “E questo ci servirebbe nel caso ci prendessero? Cioè chiamiamo la vecchia Betty che ci venga a prendere?”

Ermal scosse la testa, portandosi le dita tra gli occhi, come se avesse mal di testa.

“No, serve per avere il pubblico. Pensaci. I nostri più grandi alleati sono i fan. Sono loro che ci hanno permesso di arrivare dove siamo. Ora, nei social abbiamo circa 300.000 follower ciascuno, almeno su Facebook, like più, like meno. Insieme sono 600.000 persone che possiamo raggiungere. Più di mezzo milione di persone. Senza contare gli amici dei fan e gli amici degli amici, e così via.”

Fabrizio si illuminò.

Ermal proseguì. “Teoricamente, per quanto sia chiusa la Corea del Nord come nazione, se i nostri fan si attivano dovrebbero conoscere indirettamente abbastanza coreani o abitanti limitrofi da venire e riempire lo stadio.”

Chin-Mae si diresse verso la finestra e scostò appena le tende, controllando la situazione fuori, per quanto possibile visto la scarsa luminosità.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio per qualche istante. “Sarebbe ‘a fan action più imponente della storia der fandom!”

Ermal annuì.

“E c’abbiamo sette giorni pe’ organizzarla.”

Ermal annuì di nuovo.

“Bene, mo’ facciamo un live insieme. Che dimo?” esclamò Fabrizio, eccitato, scattando in piedi.

Ermal lo calmò con un gesto della mano e mise al corrente i coreani di quanto avevano discusso.

“Chin-Mae approva, dice che avvertirà tramite i canali della Resistenza e contribuirà all’aumento del pubblico. E’ fiducioso che riuscirà a far entrare tutti, poco per volta, attraverso il passaggio e sa anche come mettere fuori combattimento le guardie, senza che nessuno si faccia male,” riferì Ermal, dopo aver atteso la traduzione.

“Ottimo!” Fabrizio sembrava un bambino il giorno di Natale.

“Però dobbiamo sparire,” aggiunse Ermal, frenando l’eccitazione con la mano protesa. “Dicono che per liberarci dalla sorveglianza della Park un paio di giorni prima del ventiquattro dobbiamo interrompere il viaggio, sloggiare dall’hotel e fingere di prendere un volo.”

“E poi cosa facciamo?” domandò Fabrizio, allarmato.

“Stiamo a casa di Mi-Cha e non ci facciamo vedere in giro, neanche in auto,” affermò Ermal. “Are you sure we can stay at your house?” domandò poi.

Mi-Cha annuì vigorosamente.

“Thank you very much! Bene, allora direi che c’abbiamo un piano. Ce dobbiamo lavora’, ma ce l’abbiamo,” commentò Fabrizio. “Vie’ qui, Gigi, c’abbiamo ‘na diretta da fa’!”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“Sei sicuro che poi nun mandano de’ giornalisti o ‘a tv?” domandò Fabrizio, girando in tondo, che, nella stanza non proprio larghissima, equivaleva quasi a fare dei giri su se stessi.

Si erano congedati dai due coreani, fatti una doccia e resi presentabili.

Stava iniziando ad albeggiare: avevano passato quasi tutta la notte insonne e, malgrado l’eccitazione della serata li tenesse svegli, inizavano entrambi ad avvertire la spossatezza.

“Bizio, non è che siamo Beyoncé e Madonna. Cioè, tu pensi davvero che la stampa e la tv manderebbero dei giornalisti fino a Pyongyang basandosi sulla diretta di due cantanti italiani, che potrebbero benissimo fare un semplice scherzo?” Ermal lo guardò con espressione di leggero compatimento per le preoccupazioni esagerate dell’amico, mentre installava nel telefono la sim card speciale che gli aveva consegnato Mi-Cha, per navigare in modo sicuro online.

“Sì, c’hai ragione. Al massimo scriveranno du’ cazzate online,” convenne Fabrizio. “E comunque, delle due, io sarei Madonna”.

“Tu saresti che?”

“Madonna. E te sei Beyoncé!” esclamò Fabrizio, sbottando in una risata e colpendo l’amico con una manata sulla schiena.

“Sì certo! _Put a ring on it_!” replicò Ermal, mostrandogli il dito medio alzato.

Tra gli ululati di risa di Fabrizio, Ermal approntò il video e sistemò l’inquadratura.

“Ok, ci siamo.Ti ricordi cosa dire?” si accertò Ermal, scrutando negli occhi dell’amico.

“Eu soy Fabbbrizio?” rispose l’altro, scoppiando in una risata che contagiò anche Ermal.

“Seriamente, Fabbbrizio-con-quattro-B, vuoi che ripetiamo il discorso?”

“Oh, t’ho detto che ce l’ho! Ce l’ho!” ribatté Fabrizio, sistemandosi i capelli (ovvero rendendoli ancora più spettinati) e indossando gli occhiali marrone.

Ermal fece un bel respiro, posizionò meglio i suoi Rayban e premette il tasto di registrazione.

“Ciao ragazzi!” esordì, “Vi sarete chiesti dove siamo finiti. Stiamo lavorando ad un progetto davvero importante, musicalmente e umanamente molto coinvolgente, del quale vi daremo maggiori dettagli tra qualche giorno. Nel frattempo abbiamo un favore da chiedervi...”

Ermal lasciò la parola a Fabrizio, che guardò il cellulare e mandò un bacio con la mano verso lo schermo.

Alla leggera gomitata di Ermal si riprese e continuò: “’Nsomma, nun me’ ricordo più quello che dovevo di’ ma comunque… sì, dovete assolutamente veni’ o fa’ veni’ tutti i vostri amici, cugini, fratelli, sorelle, nonni, mariti, mogli, amanti… tutti - perché così facciamo le sei separazioni, giusto, Ermal?”

Ermal si paralizzò con gli occhi sbarrati e prima che potesse rispondere, Fabrizio aveva già ripreso a parlare.

“Venite tutti, il ventiquattro ottobre alle sette di sera, nello stadio più grande der mondo. Er più grande, me raccomando. Venite perché noi ce saremo e, se riempirete ‘o stadio, ce sarà ‘na bella sorpresa pe’ voi!”

“Infatti canteremo una canz...” le parole di Ermal furono sovrastate dall’esclamazione di Fabrizio: “C’avrete il vostro momento Metamoro! Ce baceremo, parola de Fabrizio!”

E, ignorando la faccia scioccata di Ermal, Fabrizio chiuse la diretta.

1� Fin dove ho potuto mi sono documentata sulla Corea del Nord (sì, cucinano le vongole con la benzina e hanno dedicato una canzone ad un famoso piatto di noodles), ma non ho ovviamente modo di sapere se ci sia un gruppo di resistenza (ma il mio cuore mi dice di sì e parteggio per loro), né se esista un passaggio segreto nello stadio. Non lo pubblicizzerebbero mai, ma mi sono ispirata al Corridoio Vasariano di Firenze e al Passetto di Roma: non mi sembra inverosimile che, con una folla del genere, per ragioni di sicurezza, istituiscano un passaggio nascosto per far fuggire i leader della nazione in caso di pericolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Io lo scrivo qui, anche se non so quanti leggeranno, a qualche giorno dalla pubblicazione (mi sono scordata di farlo prima): io sarò al concerto di Ermal a Villafranca di Verona e al Festivalshow di Mestre (spero anche di vedere presto un concerto di Fabrizio): se ci siete anche voi e vi farebbe piacere scambiare due parole di persona (ammesso che riusciamo a beccarci nella folla), ne sarei felicissima. In caso, contattatemi via Twitter, sono @ravenclawesome1 (mi arrivano più velocemente i messaggi lì che qui). Grazie! :)  
> Ovviamente potere contattarmi su Twitter a prescindere dal concerto ;)


	10. Acqua

**Capitolo 10**

**Acqua**

 

 

Quel momento, appena prima dell’alba, quando la notte sembrava più nera e più fredda, quando il buio delle strade inghiottiva le poche auto che sfrecciavano tra il silenzio dei palazzi, quei pochi minuti poco prima che si svegliassero gli uccellini e che i loro cinguettii fossero pian piano sovrastati dal rimbombo disumano del traffico, quegli attimi erano sempre magici, ovunque fosse.

Li aveva visti a Fier, a Bari, a Milano, a Lisbona, e in giro per mille città italiane ed estere.

Era sempre il momento che preferiva della giornata, ammesso che avesse abbastanza coraggio da alzarsi così presto.

Pyongyang si stava lentamente svegliando, come un gigante di cemento che si stiracchia, assonnato.

Della miriade di piccole finestre senza balconi disperse davanti a lui se ne accesero all’inizio solo una o due, poi una decina, una ventina, fino a diventare tutte piccole stelle luccicanti, che brillavano in un’alba fredda e tersa.

Ermal si strinse nella sciarpa di lana, staccò le mani congelate dalla ringhiera di ferro e le infilò nella tasca del cappotto, sfregandole contro i pantaloni, attraverso la fodera.

Il tubare di un colombo diede il via ad una serie di schiamazzi in risposta, provenienti da colleghi piumati.

Il traffico in strada si intensificò.

Ermal tornò dentro alla stanza, lasciando il mini-terrazzino da un metro per due. In teoria non si sarebbe neanche dovuto affacciare, per sicurezza, caso mai uno dei vicini vedesse che da Mi-Cha abitavano due stranieri, ma dopo tre giorni di reclusione non aveva resistito a piegare un po’ le regole e prendere una boccata d’aria, benché inquinata.

Chiuse la porta finestra con troppa forza e questa sbatté con un rumore secco, che fece scattare a sedere Fabrizio, che fino ad un attimo prima dormiva.

“So’ ‘nnocente!” esclamò, spalancando gli occhi, resi piccoli dal sonno.

“Calmati, Fabrizio, sono stato io,” lo placò Ermal, togliendosi cappotto, scarpe e sciarpa e rimettendosi sdraiato sulla sua metà del letto, scansando Fabrizio che si era allargato, come al suo solito.

La rete cigolò sotto il suo peso. Mi-Cha aveva insistito per dormire nel divano-letto singolo, in cucina, offrendo loro il letto a una piazza e mezza.

Ermal si sentiva a disagio ogni volta che si infilava tra quelle lenzuola: anche se lavate e stirate, avvertiva comunque la fragranza femminile che emanavano (forse perché erano color rosa-arancio a fiorellini bianchi) e che permeava l’intera stanza, dall’orsacchiotto sulla sedia al quadro romantico raffigurante una coppia che si bacia, dall’armadio color azzurro tenue alla bacheca in sughero a cui erano attaccate foto di Mi-Cha con un gruppo di tre o quattro amiche.

 

“Russavo?” biasciò Fabrizio, spettinandosi i capelli, mezzo intontito e con l’aria di uno che non sa neanche dove si trovi.

“Come una mietitrebbia,” confermò Ermal, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro la testiera di legno, “ma non riuscivo a dormire comunque”.

“Anch’io so’ rimasto parecchio svejio.” Fabrizio si rimise supino, prendendo a pugni il sottile cuscino per renderlo più alto.

“Ma se dopo trenta secondi da quando abbiamo spento la luce sei partito a ronfare!”

“So’ tutte calunnie!” protestò Fabrizio, fintamente offeso. “E poi tutto ‘sto studia’ un piano me sfinisce!”

“Se, vabbè!” ribattè l’amico, prendendo in mano il cellulare dal comodino. “Guarda un po’ il tuo brillante piano cos’ha provocato!” Passò lo smartphone a Fabrizio, che lo allontanò dagli occhi per leggere meglio, scandendo le parole con le labbra semiaperte.

In fondo alla sezione di Cronaca del _Corriere della Sera_ online, un trafiletto titolava: “ _Boom di richieste di visto turistico per Pyongyang: la Farnesina invita alla cautela_ ”.

Le poche righe spiegavano che non si erano mai registrate così tante domande di visto per la Corea del Nord – soprattutto da parte di ragazze italiane – e non si spiegava questo improvviso incremento del desiderio di recarsi in un paese notoriamente difficile.

“Dici che so’ i nostri fan?” esclamò Fabrizio, mettendosi nuovamente seduto e leggendo da capo l’articoletto.

“No, assolutamente no,” ironizzò Ermal. “E’ che la gente si è guardata negli occhi e si è detta: _Sai che c’è? E’ ottobre e fa freddo. Invece delle solite Bahamas, perché non andiamo in Corea del Nord, dove fa ancora più freddo e dove ti azzannano se osi mettere un piede in fallo?_ ”

“Cazzo...” Fabrizio si stropicciò gli occhi. “Io nun pensavo che ‘a gente venisse davvero fin qui, che magari investisse tempo e denaro pe’ arriva’ fino ‘n Corea de’ Nord! Tu m’hai detto che ce sarebbero state quelle cinque-sei separazioni… cose!”

Ermal si impose di fare un respiro profondo e si tirò indietro i capelli che gli cadevano sugli occhi.

“Sì, e tu dovevi dire solo che venissero ad ascoltarci, non che ci saremmo baciati!” ribatté Ermal, piccato.

“Io non pensavo...”

“Cosa? Che avremmo avuto qualcosa come un milione di visualizzazioni in meno di ventiquattr’ore? Che la gente sarebbe impazzita tra condivisioni, post e meme? Che tutta la nostra troupe, le nostre famiglie e i nostri amici ci avrebbero chiamato in massa?” rincarò Ermal, esasperato. “La batteria del telefono mi dura mezza giornata a stento, da quanto mi chiamano! Gente preoccupata, gente divertita, gente incazzata, non so più cosa dire!”

Fece una pausa per riprendere fiato. Visto che Fabrizio non rispondeva, ma fissava lo schermo del cellulare con espressione assorta, continuò: “Da soli abbiamo parecchio seguito, ma non so se ti sei reso conto che l’effetto che abbiamo fatto a Sanremo non è diminuito col tempo, anzi. E’ un vero e proprio fenomeno e non so ancora se questo sia l’apice o se debba ancora venire.”

“Me ne rendo conto eccome! Ma nun pensavo che… ‘nsomma…”

Bizio lo guardò come un cagnolino ferito. Ermal si sciolse in un leggero sorriso.

“Vabbè, senti, oggi è il D-Day. La buona notizia è che ci vogliono mesi per ottenere il visto per la Corea del Nord: dubito che qualcuno dei fan farà in tempo a ottenerlo e viaggiare fin qui, quindi non credo che finiranno per buttare via tutti questi soldi,” ragionò a voce alta. “Stasera, in un modo o nell’altro, sarà tutto finito.” Ermal cercò a tentoni il tabacco e le cartine sul comodino e si rollò una sigaretta. Il posacenere pieno di mozziconi gli ricordò che ne aveva fumate più in quei tre giorni che in un mese, ma non poteva farci niente: il gesto automatico di far cadere la giusta dose di foglie, posizionare il filtro e arrotolare la cartina lo rilassava quasi quanto il fumo azzurro e acre che si diffondeva una volta accesa.

Fabrizio domandò un tiro.

Rimasero così, a fumare, fino a che Mi-Cha fece capolino per annunciare che la colazione era pronta.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

“Nun ce so’ topi qui, vero?”

Fabrizio sussultò al suono della propria voce che, nel silenzio di quel corridoio sotterraneo, era arrivata come uno sparo. L’unico rumore percepibile era il gocciolio ritmico proveniente da fessure sulle pareti e sul tetto del passaggio. Dopotutto, sopra di loro scorreva il fiume Taedong.

Fabrizio tentò di non pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se la forza dell’acqua fosse riuscita ad aprirsi un varco sufficientemente grande da inondare il tunnel.

Quella prospettiva, unita alla potenzialità di trovare roditori e altri animaletti poco simpatici, gli fece allungare il passo per stare il più vicino possibile ad Ermal.

“Fabrì, è un passaggio segreto abbandonato da anni: ci può essere di tutto.” Ermal puntò il fascio di luce della torcia su una grande pozzanghera, che si apprestò ad evitare, facendo segno all’amico di scansarla. “Non avrai mica paura, vero?” aggiunse, girandosi e puntandosi la torcia sotto il mento, facendo in modo che la sua faccia assumesse sembianze spettrali.

“Ahò, a Gigi! Ma vedi d’annare avanti, vedi! C’hai più paura tu… Ch’è stato?” il tono di Fabrizio passò repentinamente dallo scanzonato all’allarmato, mentre illuminava il punto dal quale era provenuto uno strano squittio.

“Sarà Topolino, che viene a fare visita a Minnie!” lo canzonò Ermal, procedendo.

“Oh, i topi portano ‘a rabbia, e un sacco di malattie come...”

“… la peste!” sibilò Ermal, finendo la frase dell’altro con tono macabro, girandosi di scatto verso Fabrizio per spaventarlo. Si voltò nuovamente un secondo troppo tardi e si prese una testata contro il soffitto del corridoio, che si era improvvisamente ristretto.

“Te sta bene! Così ‘mpari!” ridacchiò Fabrizio, abbassandosi per schivare il restringimento, mentre Ermal si massaggiava la fronte.

Il gocciolamento diminuì fino a cessare del tutto e la strada cominciò a salire, segno che erano quasi arrivati. Il sentiero di terra battuta sembrava ballare sotto la luce della torcia: Fabrizio si rese conto che gli tremava la mano per il miscuglio di ansia, preoccupazione e adrenalina pura. Si sentiva come prima del suo vero grande concerto, solo moltiplicando ogni emozione per mille. Dopotutto, pensò, se il concerto avesse fatto schifo al massimo gli avrebbero tirato pomodori marci, ma se qualcosa fosse andato storto in quel piano non proprio infallibile, sarebbero stati guai seri per loro e – soprattutto – per tutte le persone che li avevano aiutati.

Giunsero alla fine del passaggio e alla scaletta che li avrebbe portati, tramite una botola, nel magazzino dell’attrezzatura dello stadio.

Fabrizio si arrestò. Improvvisamente gli piombò addosso la piena consapevolezza di quanto stava per fare. Si accasciò contro la parete umida, respirando troppo velocemente. Cosa gli era saltato in mente? Perché aveva voluto organizzare tutto questo? Era una follia! Un suicidio! Avrebbe fatto ammazzare Ermal, tutti i ribelli…

“Via libera!” sussurrò Ermal, che si era già arrampicato e aveva sollevato appena la botola, per spiare la situazione.

Con un cigolio da film dell’orrore, la botola si aprì, lasciando entrare una forte luce bianca nel tunnel.

“Bizio?”

Fabrizio non riuscì a rispondere, troppo impegnato a scegliere se trattenere le lacrime o cercare di respirare profondamente. Sentì i passi di Ermal tornare indietro.

“Oh, Fabrì! Che succede? Stai male?” La voce di Ermal gli proveniva ovattata, come da una grande distanza.

“E’ un terribile errore...” sussurrò, con voce flebile, annaspando. “Non so cosa mi sia preso… Andrà tutto storto, ci prenderanno tutti e sarà colpa mia…”

Ermal si accucciò davanti a lui. Lo sentì sospirare, poi gli giunse la sua voce, ferma ma gentile, stavolta un po’ più chiara: “Bizio, io ho tentato in tutti i modi di fermarti. Li ho provati tutti. Dal primo momento sapevo che era l’idea più idiota che potessi concepire. E credo che di scelte idiote tu ne abbia fatte, a partire dalle tue scelte di abbigliamento...”

Fabrizio sorrise leggermente, allentando la respirazione. Ermal continuò. “Poi però ho cambiato idea. Sai quando? Quando ci hanno mezzo-rapiti e siamo finiti in quel magazzino, con i ribelli. Quando ho capito che cantare in questo stadio non era il fine ma un mezzo, un _la_ per qualcosa di più grande, qualcosa però che deve venire dai coreani stessi.”

Ermal si alzò. “Potrebbero esserci conseguenze pesanti: arresti, scontri. Ma questa è la loro rivolta, non la nostra. Io prego che tutto si svolga nel più pacifico dei modi, ma cosa succederà dopo la nostra canzone, cosa riusciranno a fare i ribelli, dipende solo da loro. E penso che chiunque ti abbia convinto a fare questa pazzia di venire qui a cantare sia uno in gamba, in fondo.”

Le parole di Ermal gli attraversarono ogni fibra del corpo e scesero nelle vene come un balsamo, portanto calma laddove regnava il caos. Dopo qualche minuto, tese una mano all’amico, che lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi. Controllò l’orologio: le quattro e tre quarti. Si dovevano sbrigare. Sbattendo i jeans impolverati, notò che le gambe sembravano due blocchi di marmo. Fece un bel respiro, si costrinse a fare un passo avanti e seguì l’amico fuori dal passaggio.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Il magazzino era una stanzone quadrato male illuminato, disposto in perfetto ordine, con file precise di scaffali su cui giacevano pacchi e sacchetti delle dimensioni più disparate, mentre un muletto e vari carrelli sollevatori erano allineati contro la parete in fondo.

L’intera stanza sembrava essere fatta di polvere: ce n’era talmente tanta sui ripiani, e così fitta, che sembrava che qualcuno avesse ricoperto ogni oggetto da un impalpabile velo grigiastro e soffice, ma bastava una ditata su una qualsiasi superficie per tracciare un solco netto separando due dune, che si sgretolavano al tatto. L’aria stessa aveva la consistenza pesante e lanuginosa della polvere.

 

Chin-Mae venne loro incontro e li salutò frettolosamente con un cenno del capo, passando loro un badge e due maleodoranti uniformi da inservienti dello stadio: un maglione rosso fuoco con ricamata sopra la bandiera della nazione e un cappello da baseball in tinta. I pantaloni non li dovettero cambiare: Chin-Mae li aveva informati che quelli della divisa erano neri, semplici, e quindi avevano semplicemente indossato un paio che già possedevano.

Ermal e Fabrizio si cambiarono al volo, consegnando ai compagni le loro felpe e i giubbotti.

Si guardarono l’un l’altro, nelle nuove divise. Fabrizio soffocò una risata: Ermal cercava di allungare il maglione, che gli arrivava a stento all’inizio dei pantaloni, mentre Fabrizio doveva ripiegare le maniche e il girovita del pullover, in cui navigava, cercando di ignorare l’odore di sudore che emanava il tessuto.

Chin-Mae le aveva recuperate dal carico di lavanderia dei dipendenti dello stadio ed era già una fortuna che le avesse trovate, quindi dovevano semplicemente farsele andare bene.

Una volta pronti, si calarono i cappelli fin quasi sugli occhi, mimarono una sorta di in bocca al lupo ai ribelli e sgusciarono fuori dalla stanza.

Il piano era di infiltrarsi verso il centro dello stadio - che, nella sua parte sotterranea, era un labirinto di uffici, spogliatoi, bagni, ambulatori e centri massaggi e aveva perfino una piscina – trovare la stanza audio/video e prendere l’attrezzatura necessaria all’esibizione.

Fabrizio si impose di mettere un passo davanti all’altro, seguendo Ermal e cercando di controllare le gambe, che non gli obbedivano facilmente. Gli sembrava di avere un riflettore puntato, peggio che durante i concerti, e ad ogni stanza o svolta che incrociavano tendeva l’orecchio, sicuro di sentire, prima o poi, la voce perentoria di qualcuno che imponeva loro di fermarsi.

In uno stanzino semiaperto notarono un carrello delle pulizie. Scambiandosi un’occhiata d’intesa, si affrettarono a tirarlo fuori, prendendo anche in prestito una cassetta degli attrezzi, mezza arrugginita, che giaceva nel ripostiglio. Ermal la afferrò, fingendosi indaffarato, e precedendo Fabrizio che spingeva il carrello con sguardo basso.

Trattennero il fiato non appena videro un impiegato in giacca e cravatta voltare l’angolo e incrociarli in senso opposto.

Come avevano previsto, però, quando sei abituato a vedere un certo tipo di gente sempre con la stessa divisa, non ti fermi ad osservarne il viso, non ti prendi la briga di guardarli bene: lasci che ti passino accanto registrandone appena la presenza e nel momento in cui il tuo cervello si accende perché ha notato la presenza di un particolare leggermente insolito, il momento è già passato e tu non te ne sei nemmeno reso conto.

 

Avevano memorizzato la mappa dell’edificio, ripetendola ogni sera, finché non era diventata per loro più familiare dell’alfabeto. Mancava un solo corridoio all’ultima svolta a destra. Improvvisamente, da un passaggio laterale, davanti a loro, giunse una voce stranamente familiare, dal tono austero, grave e categorico.

Fu solo quando svoltò l’angolo con il gruppetto di cinque-sei turisti che la riconobbero.

La signora Park stava parlando animatamente con un’altra giovane guida, che non conoscevano: solo per questo – realizzò Fabrizio – non li aveva ancora visti.

Si sentì tirare indietro con forza da Ermal, che l’aveva afferrato per un braccio, ma l’amico non aveva realizzato che Fabrizio si era ancorato con l’altra mano alla sbarra del carrello, e l’aveva stretta spasmodicamente non appena aveva riconosciuto l’ex-guida. Oltre a Fabrizio, Ermal si era tirato dietro anche il carrello, che si inclinò pericolosamente.

A Fabrizio sembrò di vedere la scena a rallentatore: lui che si sganciava da Ermal e protendeva la mano per evitare la caduta, mentre l’amico tratteneva rumorosamente il respiro, e il carretto che cadeva di lato con uno schianto, lanciando acqua sporca ovunque, come un idrante, e ribaltando lo scopettone che sbatté ripetutamente a terra, con una steccata assordante.

Fabrizio alzò gli occhi dal lago che si era formato: la Park era sobbalzata sia per il rumore che per l’acqua che le era arrivata a metà coscia. Stava osservando l’accaduto con le labbra sottili piegate in una smorfia di disgusto. Alzò gli occhi e li socchiuse, come a chiedersi come mai quelle persone le sembrassero familiari. Poi, un lampo di comprensione attraversò le iridi nere.


	11. Non ci avete fatto niente

**Capitolo 11**

**Non ci avete fatto niente**

 

 

Fabrizio si paralizzò per una frazione di secondo davanti alla figura troneggiante della signora Park. Poi agì d’istinto, fece segno a Ermal di scappare e lo seguì a ruota, perdendo per un momento l’equilibrio a causa del temibile misto tra acqua e detersivo, che era schizzato sul pavimento, ma recuperandolo prima di finire a gambe all’aria. Ermal mollò giù la cassetta degli attrezzi mentre continuavano a correre alla cieca, tentando di seminare l’ex-guida, sentendo i suoi ululati di protesta che si facevano man mano più flebili.

 

Corsero fino ad un vicolo cieco, quindi aprirono una porta a caso, se la chiusero alle spalle e accesero la luce.

Avevano programmato tutto e previsto ogni mossa, tranne una, la più banale: che la Park potesse essere allo stadio quello stesso giorno, come guida per un altro gruppo di turisti.

Quando sentì che il cuore aveva smesso di voler uscire dal petto, Fabrizio si guardò intorno. Erano finiti nell’archivio, circondati da schedari di metallo e scaffali con innumerevoli raccoglitori, color pastello ordinatamente etichettati.

Ermal si affrettò a chiamare Mi-Cha pigiando i tasti sul cellulare come un forsennato, mentre Fabrizio rimase attaccato alla porta, di schiena, come se dovesse impedire ad un’orda di T-Rex di entrare.

“La ricezione è pessima qui!” gemette Ermal, “invio un messaggio!”

Rimasero attaccati alla porta, in ascolto, per alcuni minuti. Ermal controllava ogni pochi secondi se Mi-Cha avesse risposto, tenendo anche d’occhio il livello della batteria dello smartphone, che scendeva pericolosamente.

Fabrizio controllò l’orologio, che faceva le cinque e dodici. Avevano poco meno di un’ora.

Fissò l’amico notando il suo volto tirato: non che ultimamente fossero molto riposati, ma lo sguardo di Ermal non prometteva niente di buono. Lo vide mordersi le labbra e fissare il pavimento a scacchi bianco e nero. Pensava quello che era venuto in mente anche a lui: avevano corso senza pensare a dove andare, non sapevano come tornare indietro e – soprattutto – come farlo evitando la Park, riuscendo poi ad esibirsi alle 18. Non restava che provarci, almeno.

 

“Oh, Gigi, me sa che nun ce sta nessuno qui fuori,” sussurrò Fabrizio, con l’orecchio teso in ascolto. “Te va se provamo ad annarcene?”

Ermal annuì, il volto imperlato di sudore.

Spensero la luce e, con cautela, aprirono uno spiraglio della porta, quanto bastava per dare un’occhiata al corridoio: deserto. Sgattaiolarono fuori, veloci e silenziosi, avanzando rapidamente verso l’incrocio con un altro passaggio e sbirciando oltre l’angolo prima di svoltare, pronti, in caso, a nascondersi dentro un’altra stanza.

Avevano appena girato l’angolo quando si fermarono di botto nella loro corsa: dagli altoparlanti, diffusi in tutto lo stadio e nei sotterranei, proveniva la canzone _Imagine_ , di John Lennon.

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope some day you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

 

Era il segnale: in quel momento, due o più guardie dello stadio si sarebbero concentrate sulla cabina di regia – di solito deserta nei giorni di visita – per controllare chi avesse deciso di trasmettere quella canzone.

Se tutto fosse andato secondo i piani, ad attenderle ci sarebbe stato un nutrito gruppo di ribelli, che avrebbe costretto loro a chiamare i colleghi, per poi disarmarli e rinchiuderli, senza colpo ferire. Nel frattempo, Chin-Mae avrebbe dovuto far entrare, a poco a poco, il pubblico.

Fabrizio si fece rapidamente il segno della croce e guardò in alto, augurandosi che filasse tutto liscio, mentre la mano di Ermal andò alla tasca dei pantaloni, dove aveva riposto il rosario che solitamente portava al collo.

Ermal gli fece cenno di sbrigarsi. Fabrizio lo seguì e lo vide girare, incerto, una volta a destra e un’altra a sinistra, per poi tornare sui suoi passi. Non sembrava capirne più di lui: la corsa alla cieca di prima li aveva fatti finire in una parte periferica del sotterraneo che non avevano preso in considerazione studiando la mappa. L’unico vantaggio era che quella zona sembrava deserta.

Tutti i corridoi parevano uguali: ogni angolo, ogni varco assomigliava a quello precedente, lo stesso muro verniciato di un color verdino-ospedale, lo stesso pavimento di marmo grigiastro con venature nere, gli stessi lunghi e impietosi neon, che a volte tremolavano, acuendo l’inquietudine di un luogo immenso, semi vuoto e male illuminato. La musica era cessata ed era stata sostituita da un silenzio ancora maggiore, come quello che si sente prima della tempesta, vedendo un enorme nuvolone nero che si avvicina, silenzioso, ma con tanta voglia di sfogarsi.

Dopo qualche svolta errata, il passo di Ermal aveva acquistato più slancio e sicurezza: probabilmente aveva capito dove si trovavano. Incrociarono altri addetti ai lavori, che riuscirono ad evitare nascondendosi al momento opportuno. Lo colsero come un buon segno: si stavano avvicinando alla parte centrale. Finalmente, l’amico si girò verso Fabrizio con espressione trionfante, mentre con un gesto vittorioso eseguiva un piccolo saltello col pugno alzato.

Sulla targa della porta, una placca lucida recava il nome: 오디오 및 비디오 룸

Ermal lo confrontò con la scritta a pennarello che aveva sul palmo della mano e annuì.

Fabrizio estrasse il badge dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni: con orrore, notò che si era leggermente inumidito dall’acqua che era fuoriuscita dal carrello delle pulizie. Chiuse gli occhi, portandosi una mano alla bocca. Se non avesse funzionato sarebbe stata la fine, ma fallire così, ad un passo dalla meta, era inaccettabile. Si fece coraggio e lo passò nella fessura con mani tremanti.

Quando udì il debole _bip_ e vide illuminarsi la lucetta verde, si accorse che aveva trattenuto il fiato durante tutta l’operazione. Un’ondata di sollievo lo avvolse.

Aprirono uno spiraglio di porta: buio pesto. Rassicurati dal fatto che nessuno si sarebbe messo a lavorare là dentro senza luce, si infilarono dentro, chiusero la porta e premettero l’interruttore.

Il neon illuminò progressivamente una fila ordinata di amplificatori, cavi, microfoni, riflettori, e tutto il necessario per l’acustica e l’illuminazione di vari concerti in contemporanea.

Fabrizio ed Ermal vagarono per la stanza, basiti dalla quantità di attrezzatura presente, la cui metà sarebbe bastata per un’intera tournée. A differenza delle altre stanze, questa veniva usata più spesso, lo si percepiva dalla polvere quasi assente e dal modo in cui erano stati lasciati due computer, una cassa e varie prolunghe: come se qualcuno stesse per tornare a riprenderli.

Un passo affrettato vicino alla porta, li allarmò. Fortunatamente lo sentirono passare oltre e scemare fino a scomparire.

Si sbrigarono ad afferrare l’attrezzatura di cui necessitavano, ad issarla in due carrellini adatti allo scopo e a trasportarla fuori dalla sala e su per una passerella, verso il campo, il più velocemente possibile.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

 

Luz si guardò allo specchio scheggiato della toilette e si ravvivò i lunghi capelli castani, cercando un modo in cui non stessero flosci e amorfi.

Il bagno era una sala rettangolare, piuttosto grande e contenente cinque cubicoli, ma l’assenza delle finestre la rendeva soffocante e maleodorante, nonostante gli aspiratori e il deodorante per ambiente posizionato vicino all’asciugatore. Due ibischi rossi, in vaso, posizionati vicino ai tre rubinetti, cercavano invano di dare un tocco di eleganza all’ambiente.

Luz sbuffò, lasciando perdere l’acconciatura e si passò il burrocacao sulle labbra carnose e screpolate, notando e odiando tutte le piccole imperfezioni della sua pelle olivastra. Seguì con il dito il profilo del naso a patata: era la caratteristica che, sorprendentemente, le dava meno problemi, anzi, lo esibiva con orgoglio, perché era lo stesso di Yaya María, la nonna che l’aveva cresciuta, donandole non solo quel nasone, ma anche una cocciutaggine tipica dei Santos. Non la vedeva da tre anni, da quando aveva lasciato il Messico per studiare Global Affairs a Yale. E ora si trovava praticamente dall’altra parte del mondo, per fare ricerca su una tesi che non sapeva neanche come cominciare.

 

Staccò repentinamente gli occhi dall’immagine riflessa, afferrò la borsa e si diresse verso la porta del bagno, chiedendosi se la guida la stesse già cercando. Non si capacitava di quanti divieti e obblighi dovesse sottostare il turista in Corea del Nord, e la guida non rendeva le cose più semplici, anzi, abbaiava invece di parlare e aveva creato un clima di soggezione e terrore tra gli altri turisti del gruppo. Forse avrebbe iniziato la tesi proprio da questo aneddoto.

Era quasi arrivata alla porta quando fu sbalzata all’indietro e finì lunga distesa sul pavimento di linoleum del bagno. Sopra di lei era sdraiato un uomo che le era letteralmente caduto addosso, nella foga di entrare.

Per un istante rimasero immobili ad osservarsi, occhi grandi, neri e profondi contro occhi piccoli, nocciola e allungati, a pochi centimetri di distanza. Luz sentì qualcosa scattare dentro di sé, qualcosa di indefinibile e difficile da afferrare, ma in quell’istante ebbe la strana consapevolezza di aver tracciato una linea di non ritorno nella sua vita.

Poi si riscosse dalla sorpresa e prese consapevolezza del fatto che un uomo era piombato all’improvviso nella toilette delle donne.

Alzò con forza un ginocchio per colpire l’inguine dell’uomo (un rantolo soffocato le confermò che aveva fatto centro), poi fece perno con il braccio destro per girarsi, scrollarselo di dosso, scattare in piedi con un salto e rimettersi in posizione, pronta al contrattacco, come le aveva insegnato l’istruttore di difesa personale.

Non era necessario. Il presunto aggressore gemeva, accovacciato in posizione fetale. Si sorprese a pensare che non era brutto, considerata l’impietosa posizione che stava assumendo: un fisico asciutto e atletico e folti capelli scuri. Scosse la testa come per scacciare via quei pensieri assurdi, rivolti verso un aggressore.

Ma non c’era niente di aggressivo in quell’uomo: più che vederlo, lo percepiva. Lo seguì attentamente con lo sguardo, senza abbassare la guardia, mentre lui si metteva faticosamente in piedi e si precipitava a chiudere la porta del bagno. Prima che potesse reagire, corse verso di lei, la afferrò per un braccio e la spinse con forza dentro uno dei cubicoli, entrò anche lui, chiuse la porta col chiavistello e le mise una mano sulla bocca, tenendola davanti a sé.

Luz capì che era stata una stupida a non scappare quando l’uomo era a terra. Sollevò il piede e prese la mira, pestando con violenza il suo anfibio sopra il mocassino sformato e polveroso del coreano.

Questi soffocò un urlo, si appoggiò alla parete per resistere al dolore, ma non mollò la presa sulla bocca della ragazza, che cercava di mordere e sputare.

Luz sentì dei passi avvicinarsi e gli mollò una gomitata, cercando di divincolarsi.

L’uomo la fece voltare, di modo che lo vedesse in viso. Continuava ancora a tenerle chiusa la bocca, ma sul volto era dipinta un’espressione dispiaciuta.

“Shh! Shh!” sussurrò. “Please! Please! They see me. They kill me. Please.” Riusciva a udire appena il suo inglese stentato tra il cuore che le martellava nel petto e il ronzio nelle orecchie.

Lentamente, le lasciò la bocca libera, portandosi un dito alle labbra.

Un lieve cigolio della porta e il rumore di passi, più vicino, le fecero capire che non erano più soli.

L’uomo la guardò con un’espressione disperata. Un’espressione che aveva visto solo un’altra volta nella vita. Uno sguardo che non si poteva fingere ma solo vivere, che nasceva quando ormai non c’era più nulla da perdere. Lo stesso di Yaya María quando le aveva detto che la mamma non sarebbe tornata più, che era in cielo. Che – avrebbe poi scoperto – era finita nel posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato, tra una regolazione di conti per un traffico di droga.

Vide il coreano accucciarsi, rassegnato, chiudendo gli occhi, come se anche uno sguardo potesse fare rumore.

Una voce maschile, proveniente da un punto alla loro destra, oltre la parete rossa, abbaiò qualcosa in coreano. Luz trattenne il fiato. Poi si udì la porta di un cubicolo sbattere, poi un’altra e un’altra ancora.

Con un’ultima occhiata all’uomo rannicchiato come in attesa della detonazione di una bomba, Luz si comportò come se avesse innescato un pilota automatico, lasciando che il corpo si muovesse indipendentemente dal cervello. Premette il bottone dello sciacquone e uscì, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, incapace di credere a quello che stava facendo.

“What is going on here?” esclamò, con voce troppo stridula. Fece del suo meglio per apparire a metà tra l’infastidito e l’allarmato.

Si trovò davanti una guardia di sicurezza, in divisa nera e rossa, con una pistola in mano.

Si paralizzò, fissando l’arma nera e lucida che le veniva puntata contro. Non ne aveva mai vista una, non da quella angolazione.

Il primo, assurdo pensiero fu che era un oggetto davvero piccolo, con un minuscolo foro. Bastava così poco, una cosa così insignificante, per finire una vita come quella di sua madre.

La guardia si rese conto che si trattava di una turista e puntò l’arma a terra, rilassando le spalle muscolose. Il volto paonazzo sembrava essere attaccato direttamente al torso, come se Madre Natura si fosse scordata di un pezzo.

Disse qualcosa in coreano che sembrava una domanda. Luz lo guardò, impietrita e confusa.

“Man? Here?” L’uomo sputò le parole in inglese come se fosse un boccone avariato.

Luz si azzardò a muovere solo la testa, in segno di diniego.

“This is the _women’s_ restroom” sussurrò, senza fiato.

Sul volto della guardia si dipinse un’espressione irata. Rimise la pistola nella fondina e si avviò verso la porta.

Fu proprio quando Luz si azzardò a respirare di nuovo, che la guardia si bloccò nell’atto di uscire.

Luz seguì il suo sguardo. A terra giaceva la sua borsa, capovolta, e, sparsi tutto attorno c’erano il suo telefono, il block notes, i fazzoletti e la trousse. Doveva esserle volata nella colluttazione con l’uomo nascosto nel WC.

Trattenne il fiato, mentre la guardia faceva due più due, tirava fuori nuovamente la pistola e, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Luz, spalancava il cubicolo dove era nascosta lei un attimo prima.

Il cuore di Luz le martellava talmente tanto da farle male, mentre i muscoli si rifiutavano di muoversi e i polmoni sembravano aver dimenticato quale fosse la loro funzione. Indietreggiò fino al bordo di marmo del lavandino, stringendolo convulsamente, senza girarsi.

Vide la guardia trascinare fuori l’uomo per i capelli, mentre quest’ultimo cercava di divincolarsi, in preda ad un dolore atroce. Entrambi urlavano qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma in due toni molto diversi. La guardia gli puntò la pistola alla testa.

Senza rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, Luz si girò, afferrò con mano tremante il pesante vaso di ibisco e, sollevandolo a fatica con due mani, lo fece cadere diagonalmente sulla testa della guardia, che stramazzò al suolo. Il vaso si infranse poi al suolo, spargendo terra dappertutto.

Un secondo dopo averlo fatto, realizzò che era solo un miracolo se, nell’impatto, l’uomo non aveva fatto partire il colpo.

L’altro, inginocchiato a terra, la guardò con un misto di gratitudine e ammirazione che andava oltre le parole. Strisciò verso la guardia e le sentì il polso, sulla giugulare. Annuì, come per rassicurarla, poi scattò in piedi, sfilò la pistola dalla mano della guardia, afferrò la borsa di Luz, cacciò dentro alla rinfusa gli oggetti che erano fuoriusciti e la porse a Luz che non riusciva a muoversi.

Le fece afferrare la borsa e, con delicatezza, la prese per mano, per poi tirarla verso di sé, facendola correre verso l’uscita.

Luz incespicò, poi si riscosse e lo aiutò a sprangare la porta del bagno dall’esterno, cercando qualcosa da infilare tra le due maniglie.

Corsero per i sotterranei, tenendosi per mano, fino a farsi scoppiare i polmoni. Luz non avrebbe saputo dire se era lui che la tirava e la costringeva ad andare avanti oppure se stavano scappando insieme. Finalmente si fermarono al termine di un corridoio per prendere fiato, accucciati contro la parete. La confusione era totale: nella fuga avevano visto sfrecciare molte persone in varie direzioni. Non sembravano affatto impiegati dello stadio. Dal rimbombo proveniente dal soffitto, aveva l’impressione che lo stadio si fosse di colpo riempito di gente, anche se non c’era nessuno spettacolo in programma.

Che cosa stava succedendo?

Luz notò che l’uomo la stava fissando. Si sistemò la manica del giubbotto, che era scesa nella corsa.

“My name is Kyong,” affermò, scandendo ogni sillaba, tra un respiro affannato e l’altro, e abbozzando un sorriso, senza toglierle gli occhi di dosso.

“I’m Luz,” replicò lei, stringendo la mano che gli offriva.

In quel momento un fischio acuto, tipico di quando ti avvicini troppo col microfono ad una cassa, li fece sobbalzare. Difficile dire da dove provenisse, dato che era stato diffuso da tutti gli altoparlanti nell’edificio.

Vide Kyong sorridere, illuminato da un lampo di comprensione. “Come!” disse, aiutandola ad alzarsi e correndo verso le tribune.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Era la seconda volta che lo vedevano, ma l’enormità del campo era tale da lasciare chiunque senza fiato. Le migliaia di sedie di plastica, rosse e blu (ora poco visibili perché occupate dalla gente che iniziava a prendere posto), sembravano nient’altro che puntini in un enorme affresco che circondava un campo da calcio, che pareva sterminato.

Ermal rubò qualche secondo alla tabella di marcia per lasciar galoppare la fantasia e immaginare di disputare la finale della coppa del mondo di calcio lì, tra centocinquantamila tifosi, segnando il gol della vittoria, di rovesciata, allo scadere del novantesimo minuto, facendo poi il giro del campo tra le urla del pubblico e dei compagni.

Si riscosse dal sogno quando Fabrizio gli diede un colpetto per indicare Mi-Cha tra gli spalti, che invitava i nuovi arrivati a prendere posto. Mancavano più o meno un centinaio di persone al sold out.

Al momento nessuno li aveva ancora fermati né arrestati. A Ermal sembrava di camminare su un campo minato: ogni mossa poteva risultare l’ultima.

Prese da parte uno dei compagni ribelli che masticava un po’ di inglese e spiegò dell’incontro con la signora Park.

“No worry!” esclamò lui in risposta. Aggiunse un commento in coreano e cercò invano le parole corrispondenti in inglese. Poi mimò qualcuno con i polsi giunti, che non si riuscivano a staccare.

Ermal annuì. Pareva che fossero riusciti a fermare e forse legare da qualche parte la Park. Chiunque ce l’avesse fatta meritava una medaglia.

 

Si rese conto che, benché la situazione fosse molto diversa, gli era mancato quel contatto unico col pubblico che derivava da un concerto. Quel momento in cui migliaia di occhi ti fissano e tu ti rifletti in ognuno di loro, come piccoli frammenti di un unico specchio. Quel momento in cui quello che dai speri che sia almeno la metà di quello che ricevi, quelle prese in giro scanzonate, quelle riflessioni serie, quell’energia unica che si formava solo in quell’occasione.

Fissò Fabrizio, che sembrava aver dimenticato la paura: il luccichio negli occhi era lo stesso del concerto allo stadio Olimpico. Si tolsero i cappelli e i maglioni da inservienti dello stadio e rimasero in maglietta a maniche corte, nonostante il freddo di quella notte di ottobre inoltrato. Non avevano pensato a farsi riportare le felpe e i giubbotti. Ermal si sfregò le braccia con le mani e pensò che, dopotutto, la Corea del Nord valeva bene una broncopolmonite.

Fabrizio gli fece segno, mostrando l’orologio che indicava le diciotto. Lo vide scuotere la testa come a non credere di essere arrivati fin lì puntuali. Si guardarono e annuirono.

Ermal si avvicinò ad uno dei due microfoni fissati alle aste e si schiarì la voce.

Partì un fischio acuto di interferenza con le casse. Fabrizio si apprestò a sistemare meglio l’impianto.

“Hello my friends,” esordì Ermal. Il suono si sparse in tutto lo stadio, ma senza eccessiva eco, per un impianto sistemato alla meno peggio in pochi minuti. “I’m Ermal Meta, and this is Fabrizio Moro. We are Italian singers, and this song is for you.”

“Cia’ bbbbelli!” li salutò anche Fabrizio, parlando nell’altra asta e accompagnando un bacio con la mano, mentre, con un segno alla cabina di regia, Ermal faceva partire la base.

 

Le luci dello stadio si affievolirono fino a spegnersi. Un faro li illuminò, proiettando un semplice cerchio giallo, senza effetti scenici, luci stroboscopiche e fuochi d’artificio: il minimo indispensabile. Ermal partì a cantare la prima strofa in un silenzio surreale, mentre sul maxischermo dello stadio si formavano delle parole in coreano, che cambiavano a tempo con la musica.

Ermal non ne era sicuro, ma qualcosa gli diceva che Mi-Cha avesse tradotto il testo che le aveva fornito e avesse fatto in modo di proiettarlo sullo schermo, di modo che i locali potessero capire quello che veniva detto, altrimenti sarebbero sembrati solamente due strani figuri che si mettevano a cantare una canzone incomprensibile.

Fu il turno di Fabrizio e, mentre l’amico cantava (o meglio, ruggiva, vista la sua carica), Ermal si concesse di osservare il pubblico, per quanto possibile, visto il riflettore puntato e la penombra nello stadio. C’era ancora gente che arrivava e si sedeva in fretta, per non disturbare. Erano tutti coreani, a parte qualche persona dalla fisionomia diversa, probabilmente turisti, e li fissavano tutti impassibili.

Improvvisamente si chiese se il messaggio sarebbe arrivato, se sarebbero davvero stati capaci di comunicare qualcosa, di accendere la miccia che avrebbe portato all’esplosione del regime.

Steccò leggermente ma si riprese subito, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi guidare dall’unico linguaggio universale che conosceva: la musica.

A metà canzone si divisero - come erano abituati a fare quando si esibivano assieme - e si avvicinarono il più possibile al pubblico, malgrado fosse impossibile scavalcare le transenne.

Con un po’ di ritardo, non preparato a questa mossa, l’addetto alle luci fece apparire un secondo faro, che illuminò Fabrizio, mentre il primo seguiva Ermal.

Senza parlarsi, con un solo sguardo, Ermal e Fabrizio si capirono e iniziarono a fare il giro dello stadio, di corsa ma nelle direzioni opposte, di modo da essere ben visibili da tutti. Si diedero il cinque nel momento in cui si incontrarono, poi terminarono il giro recandosi, affannati, di nuovo al centro, per il finale.

 

_Sono consapevole che tutto più non torna_

_La felicità volava_

_Come vola via una bolla._

 

Ermal fece un inchino, imitato da Fabrizio, e attese. Le luci dello stadio si riaccesero.

Nel momento in cui pensavano di aver fatto un buco nell’acqua, una vecchietta si alzò in piedi (era talmente bassa che questo non fece molta differenza) e cominciò a battere le mani, seguita da un’altra persona e poi un’altra ancora, finché l’intero stadio sembrò esplodere in un applauso incontenibile.

Trecentomila mani che battevano l’una contro l’altra provocavano un rimbombo assordante, nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile al tifo da stadio a cui erano abituati in Italia.

Ermal, commosso, vide Fabrizio che osservava anche lui la scena con gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso enorme.

Scoppiarono in una risata mista a commozione che si prova solo nei momenti di quella felicità catartica, che arriva alla fine di un tunnel lungo e buio, quando il cuore piange e l’anima ride.

Non sentivano nemmeno più il gelo sulle braccia nude.

“Vie’ qua, dai!” esclamò Ermal. Infilò il microfono nel foro dell’asta, si avvicinò a grandi passi verso Fabrizio, gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli stampò un forte bacio sulla bocca, a labbra chiuse.

L’applauso si intensificò, accompagnato da qualche fischio – se di incoraggiamento o disapprovazione, non era dato sapersi.

 

Fu a causa di quel casino che sentirono le sirene della polizia quando ormai era troppo tardi.

Un ragazzo magrolino, che non dimostrava più di diciott’anni, corse fuori dagli spogliatoi, invase il campo fino a raggiungere il microfono di Ermal, nel quale urlò qualcosa in coreano, con voce acuta e allarmata.

Il silenzio che calò rese palese la sirena fuori dallo stadio. Ermal sapeva che le porte erano state chiuse a chiave, ma era certo che avrebbero trovato il modo di sfondarle.

Prese Fabrizio per un braccio e iniziarono a correre verso il passaggio segreto, mentre possenti colpi alla porta sovrastavano la confusione generale, come tuoni di un forte temporale in lontananza.

La folla si sparpagliò, come una mandria impazzita.

All’imbocco del corridoio per gli spogliatoi trovarono Mi-Cha, che, tra il via vai di gente che scappava, che si nascondeva e che invece cercava armi per opporre resistenza, appariva tranquilla e determinata.

“Thank you for everything, boys!” esclamò, cingendoli entrambi in un forte abbraccio.

“Now, go!” esclamò, indicando la strada.

“Possiamo resta’, ve possiamo da’ ‘na mano!” esclamò Fabrizio, contemporaneamente a Ermal, che affermò: “We can stay. We can help!”

Mi-Cha scosse la testa. “You did your part. Now it’s our job. We need to save ourselves, to save our country. You go. Now!”

Ermal fece per protestare, quando un gruppo di una trentina di turisti terrorizzati entrarono di corsa nel corridoio. Mi-Cha fece in tempo a schivarli, appiattendosi contro il muro, ma Ermal e Fabrizio furono travolti e sospinti via dalla folla impazzita.

L’ultima immagine che ebbero di Mi-Cha fu il suo volto sorridente e fiero.

Ermal riuscì per miracolo a non perdere l’equilibrio ma non ebbe altra scelta se non quella di assecondare la direzione del gruppo.

Ad un certo punto, nel caos, si sentì afferrare per un braccio da Fabrizio e trascinare verso la parete, contro la quale riuscirono ad appiattirsi per farsi superare dalla folla.

Tornarono sui loro passi, ma Mi-Cha non c’era più. Dall’esterno si sentì il rumore di spari.

Fabrizio ed Ermal si guardarono: convennero silenziosamente che lì, disarmati, non potevano fare niente, quindi iniziarono a correre verso il magazzino, indicando la direzione a tutti coloro che volevano scappare.

Ermal corse dietro all’amico, svoltò l’angolo di slancio e gli finì addosso. Fabrizio si era fermato. In successione, anche le altre persone che correvano con loro si arrestarono di botto, incespicando e schiantandosi l’un l’altro.

Ermal capì come mai Fabrizio aveva interrotto la corsa: in mezzo al corridoio, con le mani puntate sui fianchi troneggiava la Park, che li scrutava con la stessa soddisfazione di un ragno che ha finalmente catturato la sua preda, tessendo una lunga tela.

Notò che da un piede penzolava un pezzo di corda e i polsi apparivano arrossati, come se fossero stati legati fino a poco prima.

Ermal indietreggiò, ma Fabrizio, tra lo sconcerto dell’amico, fece un passo avanti, la attirò a sé, malgrado le sue proteste e, eseguendo un casqué perfetto, la baciò sulle labbra.

Poi la rimise in piedi, le diede due leggeri e amichevoli buffetti sulla guancia e disse: “Stamme bene!”, superandola.

La Park fissava il vuoto, paralizzata, come incapace di reagire dallo shock.

Ermal e gli altri compagni, increduli, non attesero e ne approfittarono per fuggire.

 

Ermal non si capacitò di come Fabrizio potesse avere avuto un’iniziativa simile, in mezzo al caos totale che stavano vivendo, spintonati da gente che correva da ogni parte, tra urla e spari e la con la coscienza che gli chiedeva se davvero era convinto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, oppure se aveva accettato di fare quello che aveva fatto senza riflettere troppo su quello che ne sarebbe poi scaturito.

Sbagliò svolta. Si girò su se stesso e a fatica, districandosi tra la gente, cambiò strada, imponendosi di concentrarsi solo sulla fuga. Il resto sarebbe venuto dopo.

Giunsero al magazzino, stavolta deserto, spalancarono la porta e la botola, fecero scendere prima tutti gli altri e infine si calarono anche loro, chiudendo la botola sopra di loro.

Ermal fece strada alla debole luce della pila dello smartphone, percorrendo l’umido passaggio a tentoni, un po’ correndo, un po’ inciampando, ferendosi gomiti e ginocchi.

Avevano scordato le torce ma, grazie ai cellulari degli altri turisti e coreani con cui erano scappati, riuscirono ad illuminare a sufficienza il passaggio.

Ermal si era aspettato proteste e grida, visto che stavano scendendo per un varco sconosciuto che poteva benissimo portare ad una casa dell’orrore, ma nessuno fiatò e tutti li seguirono, docili. In una situazione di caos – rifletté – sembrava naturale affidarsi totalmente a chiunque mostrasse un po’ di leadership e indicasse una via da seguire.

Fu così che due italiani, una decina di turisti e una quindicina di coreani, tutti tra i venti e i sessant’anni, attraversarono il fiume Taedong e, una volta all’aperto, si sparpagliarono per la città, correndo.

Ermal e Fabrizio si misero a cercare il motorino che Chin-Mae aveva promesso che avrebbero trovato, nascosto tra gli alberi del boschetto.

Fabrizio si mise alla guida, con Ermal dietro che gli urlava raccomandazioni e indicazioni, mentre sfrecciavano nel traffico di Pyongyang, attirando non poca attenzione, sia per lo stile di guida spericolato del cantante romano, sia per il fatto che ai turisti era fatto divieto di guidare mezzi.

 

“Come ti è venuto in mente di baciare la Park?” urlò Ermal, per farsi sentire dall’amico, mentre faceva lo slalom tra il traffico.

“Ma se vede che ‘a Park è ‘na brava donna che fa un mestiere ‘nfame, dai, basta solo ‘na botta de vita!” ribatté Fabrizio, ridacchiando. “Perché? Sei geloso?” aggiunse, accelerando per prendere il semaforo verde.

Incrociarono una sequenza di auto della polizia in senso opposto, che correvano verso lo stadio.

“Ha. Ha. Ha,” commentò Ermal, per niente divertito. “Comunque hai un alito davvero pessimo! Che ti sei mangiato?”

“Senti ‘n po’, io c’avrò pure l’alito cattivo, ma te baci malissimo!” Fabrizio esplose in una risata, guardando Ermal con la coda dell’occhio e rischiando di travolgere un pedone.

“Guarda avanti, cazzo!” sbottò Ermal. “E comunque io bacio benissimo _le donne_ , per tua informazione!”

A Ermal parve di sentire un flebile “Ah-ha”, colmo di scetticismo. Stava per ribattere quando Fabrizio inchiodò davanti al piatto edificio con la bandiera della Svezia: in mancanza di un’ambasciata italiana, era questa che prestava questo servizio, in situazioni di emergenza.

Smontarono, lasciando la moto incustodita a lato della strada, e si diressero verso la guardia, che stava leggendo un giornale nella guardiola vicino al possente cancello di ferro.

“We need to see the Ambassador, it’s an emergency, our life is threatened, we have information regarding the ongoing revolution at the May Day Stadium,” esclamò Ermal, tutto d’un fiato.

La guardia li squadrò, sospettoso. Sembrava un incrocio tra un vichingo e un motociclista degli Hell’s Angels.

Ermal si rese conto in quel momento che erano coperti di terra e fango, con i jeans strappati e le braccia nude, congelate e ferite. Forse fu proprio quel particolare a dare un minimo di credibilità alla loro storia, oltre ai loro visi sconvolti.

Malgrado tutto, la guardia era pagata per essere sospettosa. Fece domande secche e concise sulla presunta rivoluzione, su chi fossero e da dove venissero. Insistette per controllare e scannerizzare i passaporti e infine, controvoglia, accettò di chiamare la segretaria dell’ambasciatore.

La chiamata si dilungava: Ermal spostava il peso da una gamba all’altra, incapace di stare fermo e guardando con desiderio il cancello dell’ambasciata.

Fabrizio invece fissava la guardia stringendo e quasi digrignando i denti, come se non chiedesse altro che di aprire la porta della guardiola e alzarla da terra, malgrado il sorvegliante lo superasse di metà testa.

Ermal gli mise una mano sul braccio, un po’ per placarlo e un po’ per trattenerlo, nel caso iniziasse a dare di matto.

Proprio mente Fabrizio stava per avanzare verso il cubicolo, la guardia interruppe la telefonata e, con un’espressione da “se proprio devo”, premette il grosso bottone verde davanti a sé. Un ronzio accompagnato da un sonoro clac precedette l’apertura del cancello, mentre in lontananza si udiva una scia di sirene, sempre più vicina.

Ermal e Fabrizio sgattaiolarono dentro e attesero la chiusura dell’inferriata, appoggiandosi ad essa per prendere fiato.

 

Ermal si ricordò improvvisamente di quando giocava a nascondino con il fratello e la sorella. Un giorno d’estate – ricordava ancora il profumo di resina nel bosco - si era nascosto talmente bene e lontano, che avevano faticato a trovarlo. Lui aveva atteso che entrambi fossero abbastanza distanti e di spalle per uscire dal nascondiglio e correre a perdifiato verso la tana. Ormai l’avevano ovviamente visto, ma erano tutti e tre lontani dal palo della salvezza, restava solo da correre il più velocemente possibile. Il primo che fosse arrivato, avrebbe vinto.

Ermal ricordava ancora il suo urlo vittorioso, accompagnato dallo schianto sul palo appena attutito dalle mani, che, nell’impatto, avevano collezionato diverse schegge.

“Tana!” esclamò Ermal, toccando la parete del palazzo.

Tana. Erano all’interno dell’ambasciata, protetti dall’inviolabilità e immunità diplomatica, che impediva alla Corea del Nord di compiere alcun atto di coercizione, se non su autorizzazione espressa dell’ambasciatore. Da lì potevano trovare un modo per tornare a casa.

Scoppiò in una risata irrefrenabile, derivata dalla stanchezza, dalla tensione e dall’incredulità di essere arrivato fin lì.

Fabrizio si unì alla risata pazza e liberatoria. Risero alla faccia del regime, sperando che proprio in quel momento venisse spazzato via.

Poi Fabrizio mise una mano sulla spalla di Ermal e lo fissò intensamente negli occhi. “Gigi, ce l’abbiamo fatta” disse, mentre si abbracciavano, tra le sirene della polizia che impazzavano per la città.


	12. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

 

 

“Ma tu sempre in bagno devi andare, prima di un concerto?”

Fabrizio non lo degnò di una risposta, continuando a sistemarsi i capelli, rendendoli ancora più spettinati.

“Te la sei poi fatta controllare, la prostata?” insistette Ermal, sistemandosi meglio l’auricolare dentro all’orecchio, per eseguire l’ultimo controllo dell’apparecchiatura, davanti al tecnico dei microfoni.

“Aho, e nun rompe’! Quanno scappa, scappa,” ridacchiò Fabrizio, annuendo verso il tecnico, per confermare che sentiva bene.

Si avvicinarono all’uscita che dava verso il palco e il rumore della folla si intensificò. Le luci si attenuarono e le urla di dodicimilasettecento persone esplosero come un’unica voce. Non erano niente rispetto alle centocinquantamila di Pyongyang, ma gli ululati, i fischi, i cori improvvisati erano quelli che conosceva e a cui era abituato.

Ermal e Fabrizio si guardarono negli occhi e sorrisero. Poi si abbracciarono di slancio, tenendosi stretti. L’emozione del primo intero concerto insieme li travolse. Quell’album, che era stato concepito in Corea del Nord scrivendo canzoni nella spoglia camera d’albergo e poi nel volo di ritorno. Quel disco, che era semplicemente arrivato, non pianificato, non ponderato, ma che era uscito così com’era, come un figlio non programmato. Quelle canzoni, che non parlavano d’amore, di donne, di storie finite male, ma soltanto di vita, di scelte, di atti di coraggio e di amicizia.

Tutto il peso di quello che avevano vissuto piombò loro addosso, lì, al Forum d’Assago, solo una manciata di secondi prima di salire sul palco.

“E’ ora,” sussurrò Vigentini, la chitarra al collo e il plettro in mano.

Ermal e Fabrizio si staccarono, senza levarsi gli occhi di dosso, il cuore gonfio di una commozione impossibile da reprimere.

“Ci si vede su!” esclamò Ermal, scompigliando i capelli all’amico, per poi voltarsi e dirigersi verso l’entrata che dava sul palco dal lato opposto.

Fabrizio annuì, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Rivide i momenti più drammatici della fuga dallo stadio, con nelle orecchie ancora il rumore degli spari e delle grida, come gli accadeva ogni notte. Rivide Mi-Cha, Chin-Mae e pure la Park, ripassò con lo sguardo i volti fieri dei ribelli. Aveva seguito la rivoluzione leggendo ogni giornale e guardando tutti i tg che poteva. C’erano stati scontri, morti e feriti in entrambe le fazioni. Kim aveva reagito col pugno di ferro, l’America aveva minacciato di intervenire, l’Unione Europea aveva invitato alla diplomazia e la Corea del Sud aveva aperto le porte ai rifugiati nordcoreani. L’intera faccenda era avvolta da una cortina di mistero: le notizie dalla Corea del Nord provenivano solo da fonti del regime, e ai giornalisti era stato negato il visto per entrare nella nazione.

Fabrizio non aveva avuto alcuna notizia di Mi-Cha, Chin-Mae e degli altri ribelli. Morse le labbra e ignorò la commozione che gli risaliva dal cuore agli occhi, lottando per tenerla a bada. Per distrarsi mise piede dietro le quinte, tra il fumo che aveva invaso tutto il palco, come una nebbia, e i riflettori che danzavano come impazziti per aumentare l’attesa dei due cantanti. Avvicinò l’occhio ad un piccolo foro nel pesante telo nero che schermava le quinte. Una folla immensa attendeva in piedi con le braccia alzate come tanti rami ondeggianti, accarezzati dal vento. Davanti a lui, nel parterre, riversa contro le transenne, una fila di ragazze tra i quattordici e i sedici anni aspettava impaziente, con fasce annodate in testa, cartelloni inneggianti ai MetaMoro, e cellulari alla mano. Percorse con lo sguardo tutto il parterre, per poi concentrarsi sulle tribune. In prima fila vide una coppia che aveva attirato la sua attenzione, per un motivo che non sapeva spiegarsi. Lui - notò con un tuffo al cuore - aveva tratti orientali, ma non avrebbe saputo discernere se coreani o meno. Stava cercando di convincere una donna – più scura di carnagione e dalla fisionomia sudamericana – a sedersi, ma lei non ne voleva sapere e si dimenava con il resto del pubblico. La leggera canottiera aderente fasciava una pancia impossibile da nascondere: era incinta.

In quel momento la band uscì tra le urla del pubblico e attaccò con le prime note della canzone.

Fabrizio si posizionò vicino al palco, esattamente dirimpetto a Ermal, che lo guardava dall’altra quinta.

Si osservarono, come sospesi in una bolla che conteneva solo loro due, il loro vissuto, il loro presente e il loro futuro. Per un attimo, la platea e le tribune si svuotarono, la band sparì e rimasero soli, illuminati da luci stroboscopiche gialle e blu.

Poi, un’esplosione di tamburi fece scoppiare la bolla e il volume del pubblico tornò al massimo.

Ermal e Fabrizio si sorrisero e saltarono sul palco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note finali e ringraziamenti
> 
> Se leggi questo vuol dire che sei arrivato/a alla fine di questa mia storia. Grazie mille per avermi permesso di accompagnarti in questa spericolata avventura “tanto pe’ ride’ un po’”.
> 
> Ci tengo a ringraziare Idril, che mi ha fatto da beta reader e cheerleader, correggendomi e spronandomi a continuare, soprattutto all’inizio, quando dovevo ancora ricevere tutti i vostri bellissimi commenti.  
> Dovete ringraziare lei per il bacio MetaMoro: come vedete in questa storia ho dipinto la relazione tra i due cantanti più come una Brotp, ma lei mi ha detto: “secondo me, se alla fine non metti un bacio, i lettori ti ammazzano”. E così ho pensato ad un modo, non troppo serio, di infilarci un bacio, che alla fine ci stava pure molto bene!  
> Un’altra supporter indispensabile è stata Cri <3
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno lasciato un kudo, un voto, un commento: non esagero nel dire che sono commossa, mi avete davvero ridato fiducia in me stessa e nelle mie capacità. Questa non è letteratura e io non sono Shakespeare, ma sapere che ho fatto sorridere qualcuno, magari alleggerendo una giornata pesante, è davvero meraviglioso. 
> 
> Grazie anche ai complimenti sulla mia scrittura: ho tanto da lavorare e migliorare, ma sapere comunque che viene apprezzata mi dà una grande carica e voglia di mettermi alla prova. 
> 
> Mi scuso per tutti i miei errori con il romanesco e per le eventuali inesattezze nel descrivere la Corea del Nord o i cantanti stessi.  
> Quando ho iniziato questo racconto non avevo pianificato nulla, sapevo più o meno cosa volevo far succedere nel finale e basta. E’ stato un salto nel vuoto. E’ la prima fanfiction (non original) che pubblico e la prima che scrivo per intero da anni: un traguardo per me importantissimo, poiché finora i miei scritti sono stati sempre rivolti a pochi intimi e spesso incompleti. Uno dovrebbe scrivere per sé stesso e non per gli altri, ma avere un pubblico che ti segue ti impone a metterti sotto e andare avanti sempre, senza perder tempo. Grazie per avermi messo un po’ di sana pressione :)
> 
> Cosa farò adesso? Vi dirò… ho qualche idea per un’altra fic MetaMoro, sempre humour… vediamo se riesco a scrivere anche questa… ;)  
> Se volete, seguitemi su Ao3 o Wattpad e, se volete restare in contatto, mi trovate su Instagram come ravencl_awesome e su Twitter come @ravenclawesome1
> 
> Siccome mi sono dilungata spiegando cosa muove le cose, come Ermal, vi saluto come Fabrizio, con un piccolo fotomontaggio (ve lo dovevo dato che è la cosa che è piaciuta più a tutti in assoluto):  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: immagini di base non appartenenti a me. Con questo mio scritto e con i miei fotomontaggi, pubblicati senza alcuno scopo di lucro, non intendo dare rappresentazione veritiera del carattere, dell'orientamento sessuale e/o di altri particolari relativi a queste persone, né offenderle in alcun modo. L'intero scritto è, ovviamente, un'opera di finzione.


End file.
